Attack of the Toon Cogs
by Gusty bv
Summary: No longer able to put up with the Toons and Toon Formers, The V.P. enlists the help of the C.F.O. Together they fourmulate a plan. The Toons gags will become useless, and they will be turned on each other. Rated T for mild language.
1. Introduction

Hey guys, miss me? Well anyway, been busy alot, and had some bad writers block, till finally, I thought I'd go back and fix some stuff, then type the rest of the chapters. Course, I'm only almost done fixing Chapter one, so it could take a while. So here's the new intro!

**EDIT/UPDATE: **Well, with the help of Power of the Wol here on FF Attack of the Toon Cogs is getting a major revision, becasue honestly its still rather childish, and the Cog bosses, as she's observed, could have a little bit less violent personality wise and such. The Cogs now had a purpose of why they went to the Creator's world, instead of just invaiding it XD; that about all that was fixed on the intro so it would match the Prelude I plan to write.

* * *

Many times the Cogs have failed in the attempts to take over the happy and wonderful place we all know as, Toontown

Many times the Cogs have failed in the attempts to take over the happy and wonderful place we all know as, Toontown. With there business-type ways everyone knows a few pies will get the job done, and soon the peace is restored.

Not too long ago, the Cogs began running out of machine oil, and had no where to get a fresh supply. However, there was one place…the human's world, where the Toon's creators and artists reside. The humans would surely have more oil, and plenty of it! Little Taffy had caught wind of their plan, and tried to warn Flippy, but it was ignored, saying how absurd the idea of the Cogs getting out of this world to the Creator's world was.

Though it was no laughing matter, once they did invade; it had been Little Taffy, who had found the portal the Cogs used to get there. Once in the Human world, she tracked down her creator, and asked her for help. Brittany, wanted to, but couldn't think of anything that would help.

"If I were a Toon, that might work…but that's beyond reality…" she said to her Toon. But Little Taffy didn't give up. She told Brittany, that maybe they could combine their forces into one person, by forming together.

Brittany believed, and Little Taffy and her, became the first Toon Former. The 'two' set out to try and find other Toons and their creators that would help them. Eventually they had forged a small army and the set out to fight the Cogs, back into Toontown.

Finally, the battle ended, resulting victory for the Toon Formers. The Cogs left, and returned to Toontown. Little Taffy, and the other Toon Formers, were awarded, each a Gold Star, and Little Taffy was given an apology from Flippy.

The creators then all said goodbye to their Toons, hoping to maybe help them again someday. And for a while life went back to Normal in Toontown; until just recently.

Now, the V.P and C.F.O have decided to put a plan of theirs into action; which will be a real 'Change' for the residents of Toontown. Will any of them be able to stop a menace that can take a joke? It will be a test of friendship, courage, and willpower, to over come all the threats they will face. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Ch 1: A New Enemy is Born

Yes we all know I do ot own Toontown, or the Cogs. BUT I created Little taffy, Spyro Spyra (the toons mind you) And My friend created Pink Cat. I made up the Toon Formers and Toon Cogs, SO DON'T TAKE IT WITHOUT ASKING! Now then...on with the story!

**EDIT:** A lot of changes in this chapter XD, Spyro and Spyra's named were changed to Jake and Jenna, The VP's character was toned down a bit, the CFO got more lines XD. Hmm, a few lines were chnaged here and there, The Head Hunters have now been made Mr. Hollywoods (as they always should have been XD; ) and...oh yeah, the ending leaves a little more mystery to it XD. I think that's pretty much the big stuff that got changed X3.

OH! One more thing, the names of the Cogs that are in numbers, are month, day and number of production. So 4-29-9 was manufactured in the fouth month (April) on the 29th day, and was number nine in the assebmly X3.

* * *

Chapter 1

A New Enemy is Born

"Yeah another one bites the dust," shouted a light green cat as she tossed a pie at a Micromanager's face; she was known as Little Taffy. She often wore pants, but today was wearing a magenta and pink stripped skirt, along with a blue short sleeved shirt with green stars bordering around the bottom of it. She had hair that was just slightly longer then shoulder length that was a darker green then the rest of her fur, and a plain long and skinny green tail.

She and three other toons, a short light pink cat with pink hair of a slightly darker shade, and a semi-long tail that ended in a small cream tuft of fur; she was wearing lavender top and bottom. The other two were also felines; one was yellow, and a female with a very light (almost white) shade of yellow hair drawn up in a ponytail, a long fluffy yellow tail, and was wearing a purple shirt and skirt. The other was purple with spiky red hair, had a tail much like Little Taffy's and he wore a yellow shirt and shorts. They had just exited a building in Donald's Doc.

"This place always seems to get hammered the worst, doesn't it?" said Pink Cat.

"I really wish these Cogs would think up a new strategy they are too easy now," Said a purple cat toon known as Jake.

"Then why don't we all just go let ourselves get caught by the V.P for toon sake!" shouted a yellow cat toon who was sister to Jake named Jenna.

"Calm down sis, I'm just saying that they really need an upgrade; though I doubt they'll ever get one."

"Alright guys…it's been a long day, "yawned Little Taffy, "Why don't we all head back home for the night and call it a day?"

The other toons nodded and they used their black holes to warp back to their estates. Little Taffy before heading to go to bed, played with her Doodle, Lickety Split for a while, until finally exhaustion won over, and she went to bed.

But as the four Toons slept with out a worry of care, safe in their homes, an evil plot was being formed, in the offices of the head Bosses…

"We have to do something more drastic, the toons are becoming to powerful…more and more toons arrive every day. There's also been an up rise in Toon Formers of late, and with them guarding both this world and the real there's no way we'll ever win." the leader of the Cashbots, growled.

"Don't remind me. Though, there might be a way to destroy them. But we first need to test it out. I have plans for a machine. But had long sense dismissed them, thinking the Toons would find a way to fight against it. Though desperate times call for desperate measures; and I want you to have your armies build it. Once complete, I'll send some of my best Mr. Hollywoods to capture a certain Toon to use as a little test run." The V.P., leader of the Sellbots replied.

"Alright, now, about those machine designs?"

"I'll be over shortly with them to discuss them with you." and with that he ended the transmition.

A few good weeks went by and strangely there were no signs of a Cog to be found anywhere, no buildings had been taken or anything. The Cogs seemed to have just packed up and moved away. Or, so it would seem…

"Is it me or did the Cogs finally give up, and just…go home?" asked Little Taffy as she and her friends wandered through a street in Toontown Central that led to Daisy Gardens.

"If you ask me they're up to something, four weeks and I haven't even seen a gear…or, or heard those stupid propellers they use to fly," Spyro though aloud.

Pink Cat suddenly perked up her ears, hearing, what she though was a Cog propeller in the breeze. 'It couldn't be; could it?' she thought. Then out in the distance, she saw what at first, just looked like birds; then she saw them closer. Coming up fast were four Mr. Hollywoods. "Uh guys…" she stared panicking, "They've not left and gone home!!"

"Why?" asked everyone else.

"That…that's why." She stammered pointing, as the Cogs landed in front of the four, evil smirks etched upon their mechanical faces.

"Which one of you is Little Taffy?" the one in front growled.

"I am…" answered the lime green toon, stepping forward, "Who want's to know?"

"I do…" He growled back, "The V.P. would like a word with you Toon," He spat as though the word was foul.

The closest to Little Taffy lunged forward to grab her, but she jumped back out of the way. She dug through her backpack, but she'd forgotten all her gags back home, so had her friends; and the only thing in there was a cup cake gag, not much use against Mr. Hollywoods that were surely a lot stronger then they were.

Three of the four went after Pink Cat, Jake and Jenna, while the one who'd jumped at Little Taffy before grabbed hold of her arms. Little Taffy screamed and kicked, trying to get free, but his grip was too strong. When the other three Mr. Hollywoods had left her friends dazed, the one holding onto Little Taffy began taking off from the ground. The other three's propeller's shot up from their heads, and they too began to lift off the ground. The rose higher and higher, Little Taffy still struggling to get free; Pink Cat rubbed her head and looked up at the sky just in time to see the Cogs slowly disappearing into the clouds. Her eyes widened, and she stood up as best she could on her unsteady legs; she wasn't going to let them take her friend.

"Guys come on! We have to save her!" Pink Cat shouted as she started running, but Jake and Jenna didn't follow. When she realized they were still sitting on the ground she stopped and turned to them, "Guys, why are you just sitting there? Come on!"

"Dude…there is no way I'm going into Sellbot H.Q. That's suicide in too many ways!" said Jake.

All the three could do then, was watch the Cogs carry their friend off to what was most likely an early death.

"Let me go, you robotic creeps!" Little Taffy shouted, struggling against the hold of the Mr. Hollywood.

"Keep quiet, toon," was all he said.

At his harsh tone, she quickly shut up, watching as they flew past Daisy Gardens, toward Sellbot H.Q. This frightened her quite a bit, _Oh great…I'm going to have to face the VP alone._

"Why are you taking me here?"

"You'll see, and soon, so will the rest of Toontown."

Little Taffy shivered at his response, as the landed next to the main door. Walking in two of the Mr. Hollywoods had her by the arms, as they walked toward the main elevator. Many Sellbots walking around stopped and just watched, sniggering as the Mr. Hollywoods brought the captive to their boss. Apparently they knew what was going on; _I wish I did..._ Little Taffy thought.

Going up the elevator, Little Taffy had slipped the cupcake into her pocket, for one last fight, but what good would it do her either way? The elevator doors opened to reveal the two Cog Bosses. Most Toons would have wet themselves at this point, but Little Taffy kept as stern a face as she could muster. What really surprised her though, was that the C.F.O. was outside of his H.Q. in Donald's Dreamland, just why was he here?

"Ah welcome Toon, Little Taffy isn't it?" The V.P said in a calm and slightly causal tone of voice.

She knew that cupcake wouldn't help in this situation, but she removed it from her pocket and threw the gag at the V.P.'s face anyway, smiling as it made contact. His large hand came up to his face, and with one swipe, cleared away the frosting and dough.

"What are you up to V.P? Didn't you learn your lesson when I, my creator and many other Toon Formers drove you and your greedy henchmen back into Toontown?"

"Such rude words, Little Taffy, and here I thought you were more civilized then that this…But then again when are Toons ever very civilized? As for what I'm planning, I suppose you deserve to know since you'll be its first test subject."

"Test subject for what?!" she cried, her voice losing its edge, her face losing its nerve.

It was the C.F.O. who answered her inquiry, "I suppose you could call it a reverse type of electroconvulsive therapy."

"Electroconvulsive therapy for what; what are you going to do to me?!"

The C.F.O. and V.P. chuckled at her fear, and the V.P. responded, "For the past month, I'm sure you've noticed the lack of Cashbots and Sellbots roaming the streets. That is because they have been busy building a means of controlling you sugar happy creatures that will put you all in your place. The machine delivers about 70 Volts or more to the brain, and this process, as the C.F.O. stated before is like a reverse electroconvulsive therapy.

"This will allow us to change you way of thinking, in terms you'd better understand, brainwashing. And if you also notice, the Mr. Hollywoods that brought you here did not attack you directly. This is because your full laugh points will negate the effects of the gags, and make you invulnerable to them."

Little Taffy's eyes widened, and she began to struggle more, but found it a pointless effort, and once again stilled. She looked up fearfully at the two Cog bosses and stuttered, "B-but why me? W-why wouldn't you pick someone s-stronger first?"

"Do you realize how much trouble you caused us after that Toon Formers incident? We still have to pump in oil from outside sources thanks to you…" The C.F.O. snapped sharply.

"You both had no right to take it from the creator's world anyway!"

The V.P. cleared his throat, "If you're both done bringing up the past, I think its time we get started." He looked over at the Mr. Hollywoods still keeping a hold on Little Taffy, "Take her down to the machine, we'll be there shortly."

Little Taffy was dragged down through the halls again, still trying to free one of her hands, to no avail. Finally, after having been dragged down five floors they were at their destination. As Little Taffy was led into the room, her feelings of dread and fear quickly became nauseating terror.

A large chair sat in the center of the room that could only be described as Dr. Frankenstein's lab gone wrong. It was cold and gray, and damp. More so then the rest of Sellbot H.Q.; there was a sense of foreboding doom about the room, that made little Taffy all the more aware of how grim the situation had become. The Mr. Hollywood strapped her down firmly to the uncomfortable chair, and attached two wires to her temples. About that time, realization that she wasn't going anywhere and that she was in for the duration finally sunk into her mind.

The V.P. and C.F.O. came rolling in though the door, both somewhat egger to start the machine up. After the month of hard work they had put into it, to see it in action was rather enthralling. The C.F.O looked at Little Taffy and asked her, "Comfortable?"

"No, I'm not comfortable as a matter of fact! I'd like to go home now!"

"So sorry, but you're not going anywhere, Ms. Taffy." The V.P. chuckled before turning to the four Mr. Hollywoods and said, "Mr. Hollywood 4-29-9 start the machine up at about 70 volts."

The Mr. Hollywood that had strapped Little Taffy down went over to the control panel of the machine and pulled down one of the many levers located on the panel. Nothing happened at first then she heard a low hum and felt a sharp tingle as the waves of electricity rippled through her head but it didn't phase the willful Toon.

The C.F.O. frowned and looked at the V.P., "It doesn't seem to be having much effect. Should we up the voltage?"

The V.P. nodded, turned to 4-29-9, "Up the current voltage times three."

4-29-9 nodded at his Boss, and turned back to the controls. He adjusted a few knobs, and pulled down a second lever causing the voltage to be increased to 210 volts. The pain in Little Taffy's head only got worse, and began becoming unbearable. She screamed at the top of her lungs for the pain to stop.

The Cashbot and Sellbot leaders exchanged surprised looks at each other, astounded that even a Toon could resist this for so long. She was still not succumbing to the effects of the machine. The V.P. looked once more over at 4-29-9, "Up the voltage three times once more…"

4-29-9 looked at the V.P. hesitantly, "It's highly risky Sir, that's 630 volts! We might lose the subject. Are you sure…"

"That's why this is a test. I know what I'm doing!" He shouted over her screams of pain.

4-29-9 nodded, and repeated the process from before, and the voltage increased to 630. Little Taffy's screams of pain, threatened to shatter nonexistent windows. Some of the other Mr. Hollywoods looked a little disturbed at the sound of her screaming. The electricity coursed through her entire being and she could feel the change occurring. Her mind became blank for a moment, things were being switched around. She no longer like eating jelly beans, or using it as money. The thought of Cog currency was more interesting now. And bright colorful things and the sight of her Doodle playing in a bed of flowers made her gag. Gray and black soothed her disgust. And her friends and once home, she'd swore to protect…was now the thing she sought most to destroy.

And the last thing she heard before she blacked out and her mind faded into shades of gray, was the C.F.O. and the V.P.'s triumphant, mechanical laughter echoing through the room…


	3. Ch 2: The Secret Mission

Yes we all know I do ot own Toontown, or the Cogs. BUT I created Little taffy, Spyro Spyra (the toons mind you) And My friend created Pink Cat. I made up the Toon Formers and Toon Cogs, SO DON'T TAKE IT WITHOUT ASKING! Next chapter, yay!

**EDIT/UPDATE:** Finally finished it 8D, well what have I changed, let's see, Flippy's text all was revised, The way that the three meet Little Taffy's Toon Cog side has also been changed along with her name which is now Stonewall X3. And, no more Flippy bashing at the end of the Chapter. Roxy told me that sounded bad XD so I X-ed it. Oh, the Toon Cogs now use jetpack backpacks to fly, instead of propellers from their hats XD;. I'm pretty sure that's it. Well, enjoy 8D

* * *

Chapter 2

The Secret Mission

"DAMNIT; why must Toons not be meant to fly?!" shouted Jenna.

"Come on we have to go to Flippy, maybe he can help!" Pink Cat said hopefully.

The Toons teleported thought their black holes back to the Main Playground. They pushed past many a Toon, trying to get to Flippy's office. Finally they reached the door, though a few other Toons were right there in the path, and they all collided, with a loud thump. Flippy got up from behind his desk, and walked over to the Toons in a pile on the floor.

"What in the name of Toontown, is going…" he stated but couldn't finish because Jake interrupted him.

"Flippy, we need your help! Little Taffy, she's been captured!"

Flippy didn't say a word, but helped the Toons to their feet. Once up he asked, "Run that by me again, I don't think I heard you correctly."

It was Pink Cat who spoke up, "Okay, not sure why, but out of nowhere four Mr. Hollywoods came and Toon-napped Little Taffy! We'd left all our gags at home, because of the recent lack of Cogs being around, and we had no chance…," She began to sob at loosing her best friend. Jenna tried to offer some comfort by patting her on the shoulder.

"You have to help us get to Sellbot H.Q., Flippy. We can't just leave our friend there."

"Oh no, that is out of the question completely! You and the others barely have any high level gags, nor have you had the proper training to use them. Not to mention, some of the strongest Cogs exist inside a Cog Headquarters that could put you an infirmary for over a month, and I'm not just talking about the Senior Vice President. There are many more Sellbots you'd have to go through before him.

"If it was safe for you to go, by all means I'd say it was alright. But it would not only put your lives at risk, it would make me look bad for letting you into that dangerous environment."

Jake looked slightly angry, but desperate at the same time as he said, "Flippy she's our friend, we can't just leave her there. We have to do something, try to get her our! We'd be horrible friends if we didn't…I know it's risky, but…"

Flippy stopped him, by covering his mouth, "I said no; I want to help her as much as you, but I can't let you go. Anyway tomorrow, a few more experienced Toons were heading there anyway. They'll get her out safe, I promise you that."

Jake looked down, finally admitting defeat. The four walked out of his office, in worse spirits then when they'd entered. Jake was the sorest of the lot. The three went back to their estates. They sat by the pond for a while, just thinking; until finally he spoke up.

"I won't just sit aside and hope that my friend's alright, who's with me in sneaking into that H.Q.?"

"I am bro." said Jenna.

"Same here, those Cogs don't mess with our friends and think they can get away with it!"

The three agreed to do so, for Pink Cat had found a secret entrance a while back when they had had caught her during the time they tried to take over the world of creators. Though as the three went off to bed, the V.P. was plotting…

"Tomorrow, you will make yourself known. I've caught wind of a rescue party, which will try and infiltrate the H.Q. Its time we expanded the number of Toon Cogs in existence…" He chuckled.

"Yes V.P." answered the newly christened Toon Cog, Stonewall. She tipped her gray mob style hat, and walked out; her full gray suit, and red and black stripped tie giving her the appearance of an old style mobster. The V.P. smiled as she left the room, everything was falling into his hand.

The three awoke bright and early the next morning; they wanted to get a head start on the mission. So they stocked up on all the gags they could hold, and made their way to Daisy Gardens. They caught sight of the more experienced Toons walking onto the street where the H.Q. was located.

When they got to the street entrance, Jake, Jenna and Pink Cat hung back for a moment to let the more experienced group get a head start. If the V.P. was preoccupied with the other Toons, then less a chance they would have to worry about running into him while they looked for Little Taffy. After a few moments had passed, the trio followed behind as stealthily as possible.

When they had slipped into the courtyard, there were a few other Toons fighting some Cogs here and there, but no sight of the rescue party. Pink cat looked around quickly once more for them, but still didn't see anyone. When it was determined the cost was clear, the three took off for the side elevator; hoping no overly ambitious Toons would follow them into it. Being responsible for the capture of other Toons was not something they wanted to add to their growing list of concerns.

When they got to the elevator, Pink Cat whispered to them, "Now…I know this is really risky and none of us have ever tried anything like this before. Let's have a back up plan if something should happen. If we get spotted, I'll be a distraction while you guys go find Little Taffy and get her out, okay?"

Both Jake and Jenna nodded, looking a little unnerved from the tension that was building. They knew the risks, and just wanted to get this over with as quickly as they could. Pink Cat could see it in their eyes; she nodded, and jumped inside the elevator. Jake and Jenna jumped in behind, and the doors closed.

Pink Cat checked her watch, it had been about fifteen minutes since they had entered Sellbot H.Q., and they were making slow progress. Just about every corner they had to stop and hide so as not to be spotted by a passing Telemarketer or Mover and Shaker or some other Sellbot that happened to be passing by; and Pink Cat was beginning to think perhaps they'd made a mistake by coming here. There didn't seem to be any Toons around at all, and if there were any, they'd likely be contained in a prison cell somewhere out of sight.

Just then a large group of Sellbots were walking down the hall in their direction. Pink Cat's heart skipped a beat, and she motioned for Jake and Jenna to hide with her behind some barrels of stolen gags. As they passed they were able to see them more clearly; two Minglers, three Mr. Hollywoods and three Two-faces. All of them were holding a struggling or unconscious Toon and were dragging them along to somewhere. Pink Cat noted oddly enough, one looked fairly similar to her, only she was a little taller with slightly darker hair and her tail did not end in a white puff like her's did. Then they got the biggest shock of all. Following behind the Cogs, was someone who appeared to be a Toon, only they were in an all gray suit with pants a slightly darker shade. They wore a red and black stripped tie, and a gray mobster hat.

From the shape of the body, they appeared to be female. Pink Cat's heart jumped into her throat. She was a green cat, with slightly longer then shoulder length hair that was a darker shade then the rest of her fur. Her eyes were a crimson red, her pupils were small little black dots surrounded by concentric black rings. Even though her eyes were different, Pink Cat could not deny who it was walking past them. It was Little Taffy, only what was wrong with her?

When they had past Pink Cat looked at Jake and Jenna sitting next to her, feeling about ready to cry, "Guys, did you see that?"

"Yeah, I did, but I don't believe it…" Jake said his expression looking hopeless.

Pink Cat turned her back toward the hall way, looking at Jenna and Jake with a somewhat sad and fearful expression, "Okay, let's assess the situation…something has obviously gone wrong with Little Taffy, and we need to figure out what it is…" Pink Cat spoke quietly, hardly noticing the fear spreading over her comrade's faces.

Jake and Jenna were paralyzed with terror, as a dark silhouette rose behind the barrels from which they were hiding behind. The figure cracked their knuckles, and the light popping sound caught Pink Cat's attention and she finally noticed Jake and Jenna. By the looks on their faces she had an idea of who was behind them. Slowly she turned her head around, and standing right behind her was Little Taffy.

She smirked and said in a snide tone of voce, "Well, what do we have here? It looks like the H.Q. has got a rat problem."

Pink Cat could feel all the color draining from her face and backed up against the wall in fright, crushing the other two behind her to the wall as well. She mustered as much courage as she could and responded, "L-Little Taffy?! What did they do to you?"

Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "I no longer go by such a childish, and sugar coated name. My name is Stonewall, don't forget it…and if you're all smart…" she paused as some of the Cogs they saw with her before appeared behind her also giving jeering looks, "you'll come without a fight with me…"

Jake, in a blind panic took a cupcake from his backpack, "N-no! Leave us alone!" and chucked it straight at her. Stonewall merely stood still, a unamused look on her face as the cupcake that was stuck to her eye fell to the ground, "What was that supposed to be?"

Jake's eyes shrunk to the size of ants, "W-why didn't it do anything?"

Stonewall growled in annoyance and shook off the rest of the cupcake, "You idiot! I'm resistant to gags!"

"Oh…" Jake gulped, a nervous look appearing on his face, "m-my mistake..."

With a frustrated sigh she turned back to the Sellbots standing behind her, "Don't just stand there seize them!"

The Sellbots walked around Stonewall, and lunged for the three Toons hiding behind the gag barrels. Pink Cat gave a yelp of fright, and told the others to run for it. Without warning they sprang up from their former hiding place, pushed the barrels of gags at the Cogs, and made a mad dash in the other direction as far away from the Sellbots as possible.

Pink Cat was right behind Jenna and Jake, running faster then she though she possibly could, she didn't dare look back at the shouting Stonewall and the Cogs who were chasing after them. She shouted up ahead to Jenna and Jake, "Guys, make a break for it, I'll catch up with you!"

Jake and Jenna looked back at her worried expressions on their faces, and Jenna shouted back, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now just go!"

Jake and Jenna nodded and ducked into another hallway, threw their black holes on the ground at teleported out. When Pink Cat knew they were safe, she looked back at her pursuers. They were surprisingly close behind, and gaining. She needed to get out of there fast, but also keep their attention just a little longer, to give Jake and Jenna a head start.

After a moment she was sure she could feel Stonewall's hand closing over her shoulder as she threw her black hole like a Frisbee onto a wall in front of her, and dived into it. As it closed she heard the words, "You can't escape for long!" come from Stonewall.

The black hole landed her near the street exit of Sellbot H.Q., when she walked through the tunnel that led to Oak street, Jake and Jenna were waiting for her hiding behind a bush not far away. She frowned at them, "I told you to run for it, not wait for me!"

"We had to make sure you were okay…" Jenna said, still looking frazzled.

Pink Cat panted, "I'm fine, now come on, we need to get back to Toontown Central and warn Flippy about this."

"But…he'll know we went against his orders! We could get into big trouble!"

"Jake, I know that, but right now this is a more pressing issue that we need to warn him about. Now come on before they find us just standing around."

They nodded and got up from their hiding spot and walked over to Pink Cat, the all teleported back to Daisy Gardens, and headed for Elm Street. Once Elm Street was cleared, they ended up on Silly Street, from there they teleported back to Toontown Central Playground, and headed for the Mayor's office as quick as they could.

Flippy was just about to head out for lunch, when the door came bursting open. Again, a similar occurrence to the night before happened, when they burst through the Mayor's door; only this time, falling on the mayor himself.

"What in Toontown's name is wrong with you three? Can't you knock next time?"

The three stood up, and Jenna began trying to explain to him what had happened at the H.Q., "Well see, we wanted to help our friend, so we snuck into Sellbot H.Q. and…"

Flippy cut her off, "I can't believe you all disobeyed my orders, I told you not to go!"

"But Flippy, you just don't get it. Something bad has happened, and…"

He cut her off again, "I'll tell you something bad has happened. You Cog fighting licensees are going to be taken away, now hand 'em over…"

"Flippy, please listen, it's vitally important we tell you something. Toontown could…"

"No, not another word Pink Cat; if you didn't have the decency to listen to my instructions, then I have no reason to listen to your explanation. Now hand over you licensees."

The three were outraged; it was unfair of him to do this, when all they'd wanted to do was help their friend. Though, they gave them to Flippy anyway; no sense in getting in more trouble after all. Once again they walked out of the office, even more sorely then yesterday. "I can't believe he wouldn't even listen to what we had to say. If Toontown get destroyed because of him…I'll be glad it's on his head, not our," said Pink Cat with much distain in her voice.

A moment later Flippy joined the three outside and they looked away from him a bit angry, and a bit saddened. Flippy stopped and said to them, "Don't worry, you'll get them back in due time."

"Flippy, don't you get it? It's not that we're upset about, it's…"

Her ears then perked up at a noise; a noise she'd never heard before. It sounded a little like, some sort of rocket. She turned her head skyward, and three dark figures were flying through the sky right toward them. Other Toons minding their own business stopped to see what was going on as well.

Jenna squinted, to get a better look at them, and the look on her face told the whole story. It was Little Taffy, and two of the other Toons they'd seen being dragged away at the H.Q. Only, they looked just like Stonewall, and the three figures were all headed their way, flying by what appeared to be some sort of jet pack.

"Oh no…" whispered Pink Cat.

The three Toon Cogs landed in front of the three, cackling evilly. "You thought you could escape us? I told you, you can't escape for long." Stonewall said with a smirk.

Pink Cat, Jenna and Jake backed up, looking for a place to run, but they were trapped by the buildings and the crowd that had gather around to get a better look.

Stonewall spoke up, "So, are you going to come quietly like I asked before or…" Stonewall's paw began to glow again, and she grabbed an innocent young Toon from the crowd, "Do I have to start killing off civilians?"

Flippy's eyes widened as he realized this must have been what Pink Cat and the others had been trying to tell him. Stonewall seemed to finally notice him and smirked, "Ah, Flippy, I was hopping you'd be here to see this!" cackled Stonewall as she placed her glowing paw closer to the poor struggling youngster.

"Little Taffy; and two of the Toons I sent to the H.Q. this morning…What happened to you three?!"

"We tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen! The Cogs did something to her, it's like she's been brainwashed or something!"

Flippy's heart about stopped at the news and he looked back at Stonewall who was by now getting impatient on the three's decision as well. "Can we hurry up with this? The V.P.'s waiting…and my patience is wearing thin!" She said nearly gripping the girl's throat.

"STOP!" they shouted, and then Jake answered, "We'll cooperate, just let the girl go!"

Stonewall smirked and shoved the young Toon back into the crowd who was immediately received by her mother who began hugging her hysterically crying daughter tightly. Stonewall motioned for the other two Toon Cogs to grab hold of Jake and Jenna and then she walked over and took hold of Pink Cat. As the other two took flight and headed back to Sellbot, Stonewall turned to Flippy, "Oh, the V.P. sends his regards, says he can't wait to have your office!" She cackled once more before she too took off, and headed back to Sellbot.


	4. Ch 3: Trapped in Sellbot HQ

How many times can I say what I do and do not own? Too many times! So just read the disclaimer on the first two chapters, M'kay? XD. Next Chapter

**EDIT/UPDATE:** Here we go, Chapter three X3, lets see I changed some dialogue, there is now a reason behind the wait before Pink Cat, Jenna and Jake are taken to be brainwashed. What else...oh yeah, Pink Cat now types in an address that suddenly comes to mind in stead of Natalie's name on accident XD. Thats about it I think for this chapter X3.

* * *

Chapter 3

Trapped in Sellbot H.Q.

"Enjoy your stay!" she cackled, as they tossed the three into a jail cell, and locked the door behind them; they walked away still smirking.

Pink Cat walked over to a corner of the cell, and curled into a ball, what would she tell her creator? That was her Creator's Friend in Toon Form when she'd been captured. Pink Cat had to escape; she just had to tell her creator what had happed if she could find her that was.

"Let us out of here! I swear you Cogs are all going to get it when I get out of here!"

Jenna said nothing at her brother's comment, but only looked out the small window of the cell door, waiting for the Toon Cogs to come back, and take the three to their doom. Most likely the V.P. wanted more then three Toon Cogs.

Though, the decision of the Vice President's choice was made clear sooner then they were hoping, it took a day before the first was chosen of the three. They all had to be processed, and information about each of them was recorded for future reference and use by the Sellbots. Early in the morning of their second day of incarceration, Stonewall came to the door of the cell, and her eyes came to rest on Jenna.

Jenna's eyes widened in horror, but she had no other choice. She followed Stonewall out of the prison cell, and the other two didn't see glove or fur of her, for a very long time. Soon they began to worry, "I wish we had a way out of this cell…then we could go see if Jenna's alright," Whimpered worried Pink Cat.

"She's not ok, don't you get it?! The off chance she's still a Toon, is slim to none…What makes you think the V.P. only wanted three Toon Cogs? What make you think he brought us here? It can't have been to have tea, and sign a peace treaty!" Jake went on rambling, until he saw that his out burst had upset Pink Cat, and she's started crying.

"Being trapped here has made you so sad and angry; Jake you've got to look up…things will get better!"

Jake scowled, "Why shouldn't I be sad, Pink Cat…our friends are now evil mindless drones that work for the worst enemy in all of Toontown!"

Pink Cat looked away in despair; she didn't know what to say to that. It seemed hopeless, and yet, Pink Cat was still hopeful. She had somewhat of a plan formed in her head, but she needed to Toon Form to make it work; and so far, she'd shown she wasn't capable of doing such things.

She heard the sound of the cell door opening again, and Stonewall again glanced around the small gray room. Her glance stopped on Pink Cat, "Get up…" She said.

Pink Cat looked over at her brainwashed friend, sighed, stood up, and followed her out. Jake looked through the bars of the cell, and watched as his friend was lead away. Pink Cat, just looked at Stonewall as they walked along, itching to try and reach her friend trapped inside the monster using her friend's body; and if not her friend, her friend's creator.

"Little Taffy, why didn't you fight harder against…what ever changed you to this? Why did you let your self become what you swore to protect your home against? Why did…"

Stonewall stopped and gave an icy glare to her once friend, making her cringe, "Ask me another question, Toon, and I'll make sure that your tongue is cut out before you become a Toon Cog…and my name is Stonewall now, get it through your head!"

Pink Cat gulped, and immediately clammed up, if only she could find her creator for help out of this situation. Though, she didn't know exactly who her creator was, all she knew was that her creator was friends with Little Taffy's Creator. Thoughts ran through her head as the walked along the halls, and in no time at all, they were outside the door to the lab.

Stonewall went over to a scanner, and plucked a hair from her arm, and held it up to the scanner. Tiny infer red beams scanned over the hair, a beep was heard, and the door opened. Stonewall shoved Pink Cat inside, and the lights switched on. As the lights flickered to life, Pink Cat's eyes beheld the same chair Little Taffy had seen before the Vice President had her strapped to it.

Pink Cat again looked at Stonewall, and then did something rash. She grabbed Stonewall by the collar and pulled her down to eye level, "Little Taffy, and or Little Taffy's creator, I know you're in there; IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THEN FIND A WAY TO BREAK THE V.P.'S MIND CONTROL!" she said, now shaking the Toon Cog.

This as you can probably imagine pissed her off a great deal, "Let go of me Toon!" She shoved Pink Cat to the floor, and brushed her suit off, "Face it, you friend and her creator can no longer be reached, they're gone for good. And there's no saving them," she chuckled.

Pink Cat didn't know what to do, she had no gags, but all her laugh points; yet she felt sadder then someone could be sad, no friends to help her, _if now were a time to find my creator, it would be now… _she thought as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Pathetic…"muttered Stonewall as she pulled her off the ground, though something odd happened when she gripped the short Toon's arm, she got a stabbing headache for a moment and flashes of a memory long past, passed before her eyes…

_Flippy walked up to her holding a Spinning Gold Star, the highest honor in Toontown. He held it out for her to take, and she eagerly snatched it from his hand. Flippy then shook Little Taffy's hand, and many Toons that had gathered were cheering happily for her._

_Her friends standing next to her shot thumbs up signs and…_

Stonewall shook her head and brought herself back to reality, wondering why that had happened, she dragged Pink Cat over to the chair, and strapped her into it, placing the two wires on her temples. Then she walked over to the machine's control panel, preparing to turn the machine on full power, when something seemed to happen, her hand refused to pull the lever.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought, 'No, she can't be regaining control…' Then her head began to hurt again. Gripping it tightly with one hand, her other moved on its own free will to the restraint release button on the control pad, and pressed it.

The cuffs that had been holding her arms and legs suddenly undid themselves. The bewildered Pink Cat stood up and glanced over at the Toon Cog with confusion. A hollow, distant sounding voice, that sounded so familiar to her came from her throat, "G…get out…of...he…here, now!" Pink Cat stood stunned for a moment, and then ran for the door, and out.

Stonewall dropped to her knees, still gripping her head, when she opened her eyes, they were still her red and black striped irises. Looking around, she saw the empty chair, and growled in intense rage, but also in fear; if Pink Cat did manage to escape, the V.P. would have her head (in a figurative sense). She quickly, got up and gave chase after Pink Cat.

Pink Cat tore through the halls, pushing past many a Sellbot, trying to escape the wrath of Stonewall, who was surely not far behind. She looked back for only a second, and sure enough, the Toon Cog was giving chase close behind, too close in fact.

She turned the corner into another hall, and then opened a door, and jumped inside another room. Stonewall ran past the door, but didn't take notice to it. Pink Cat sighed, she knew her hiding place wouldn't last long, but it would be long enough to think up a plan.

She looked around the room, looking for something to maybe help her. She was startled by what came into her line of vision. It was a type of portal machine. The swirling purple vortex looked like an endless void to nowhere. But Pink Cat knew what it was. It was the portal the Cogs had used to get into the Creators world to find the machine oil that they'd needed to refuel with.

Walking up to it, she was awed; she'd never seen something like this before. Looking at the monitor hooked up to the machine, there was a full keyboard and a screen used to access it, "Well…if I knew where my creator lived, I could probably use this to find her, but sense I don't…a lot of good this will do me…"

It was then that the door was slammed open, and a very angry Toon Cog stepped in the room. Panting, and out of breath, she began, stomping over to Pink Cat. When the door had slammed open, it had startled the Toon, and when she'd turned around to see what had caused the noise. Her heart stopped with fright and she quickly typed in an address that popped into her head at random.

As Stonewall made her way across the room, Pink Cat looked back. Realizing that she was getting closer began to scoot backwards, trying to put as much distance between her and the raging Toon Cog. Though, she ended backing up into the portal, and it teleported her to the home of the human Natalie.

Natalie, today, was doing random things on the computer, roaming around Deviantart (one of her favorite sites), and other things. So as you can guess, she wasn't expecting a Toon to suddenly appear out of thin air, landing right next to her.

Natalie let out a scream, and fell off the chair. Looking back at the Toon she shouted, "What's the big…" then stopped short when she realized who she was talking to, "Pink Cat?"

Pink Cat, stood up and rubbed her head. Her ears perked up at the mention of her name. 'How could this human know my name unless...' she thought, "How do you know my name, human girl?" she asked Natalie, helping her up.

Natalie just looked at Pink Cat like she was seeing things for a moment; she realized though, that she was really there. "I'm Natalie…I created you…but you're not supposed to be real…are you?" She asked looking at Pink Cat from head to toe.

Pink Cat couldn't believe her luck, a few random button pushes, and she'd found what she'd been looking for…though, it seemed too good to be true, and maybe it was.


	5. Ch 4: Chat with Nat

BLAH, I do no own Toontown and the Cogs, BLAH, I own all the original ideas and characters BLAH, just read XD.

**EDIT/UPDATE:** Not much has changed in Chapter four, a few word and dialogue correctiosn, but that's all X3.

* * *

Chapter 4

Chat with Nat

"Are you?" they both said still bewildered, looking closely at each other's faces, "YOU ARE!" they both cried happily.

Pink Cat was so excited she couldn't help, but leap up and give her creator a bear hug, "I've finally found my creator! Wait I tell Li…" she stopped and remembered her friend was still evil, and let go of Nat, and plopped on the floor, tears starting to leak back into her eyes.

Nat coughed as her breath became squeezed out of her; when Pink Cat let her go, she inhaled as much air as she could. Looking at her now crying Toon she wondered what could possibly make her so sad. Kneeling down next to her, she patted Pink Cat on the shoulder and asked her, "Hey, what's wrong…and another thing, how'd you get here anyway?"

Pink Cat stopped sobbing for a moment, and looked pleadingly at Natalie, "It's aw…awful! The…the V.P. he's, he's…" she couldn't get much out, she was still too upset.

Natalie didn't understand what the Toon was trying to tell her, "Pink Cat, what is it?"

Then Natalie heard her mother's voice from the hall, "Natalie, are you alright? I heard a crash…"

Natalie panicked, she didn't know how her mother would react to seeing the Toon talking to her daughter, "Oh no, it's my mom…QUICK, in the closet!" she whispered, and shoved her in the closet just as her mom walked into the room.

"What was that racket?" she questioned Natalie.

"Um…" she looked over at the tipped chair on the floor, "I was rocking on the chair, and it fell over. No big deal, I'm fine!" She grinned nervously as the closet door shook, as the Struggling Pink Cat tried to push the door open.

Her mom gave her an odd look, as she turned around walked out of the room, and shut the door. Nat sighed, as she stepped away from the door, and Pink Cat on a pile of clothing went tumbling out of it. Natalie giggled at the site of her. With a sock on her ear, a large winter coat on, and a scarf wrapped around her legs, she looked quite humorous. Pink Cat only frowned as her Creator continued to laugh.

"So, anyway…" she said as she stopped laughing, "What was it you needed help on?" She asked pulling the sock off Pink Cat's ear and helped her free herself completely.

"O.K….well, you see…" She took a deep breath and began shouting, "LITTLE TAFFY AND HER CREATOR HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE V.P., AND MADE HIS MINDLESS SERVANTS! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM BEFORE HE DOES THE SAME TO ALL OF TOONTOWN!!"

Natalie covered Pink Cat's mouth, knowing her mom would have heard her for sure, "Not so loud! Other people live here too that I don't think should know about you!" Natalie waited but her mother never came back in to investigate the yelling, to which she gave a sigh of relief.

Pink Cat pulled Natalie's hand away from her mouth, "Well, then you should get out of here right now, right?"

"And just how did you get here?"

"Simple, the Cogs have a machine in Sellbot H.Q.; I accidentally typed your name in, and was teleported here. So, all we have to do is teleport back there, well, maybe not to Sellbot H.Q., but you get it."

"Just one problem Pink Cat, I do not possess a universe hopping machine that lets me go to other worlds, realms, universes, and etcetera!"

"BUT, you do have a computer! If I can re-wire it to work with my black hole, we might be able to teleport back to Toontown's Central Playground."

"How does one hook up a black hole, to a computer? Oh, that's right, you can't, and it's illogical!"

"My dear creator, I am a Toon, and when you're with a Toon, anything can happen!"

Pink Cat got to work tinkering with the computer, it took a while, and soon, Natalie had to go to bed. Pink Cat slept in the closet in the computer room, so she could get an early start on finishing the alterations to it. And, luckily, the alterations did not affect the overall computer, so Nat's mom didn't suspect a thing.

The next morning, Nat woke up early, while everyone was still asleep, to find Pink Cat making the final perpetrations. She had just finished when Natalie had walked in the room, "So, anyway, how can I help with this whole problem with the V.P.?"

"You…uh…I'm not really sure how you can, Natalie. I'm not a Toon Former, and could never hope to be one."

"Why do you say that? You could be if you wanted to."

"No, I can't. Countless attempts have shown I don't have that power. I've always been slightly jealous of Little Taffy, because she could Toon Form with her creator, and I couldn't."

"Well, you didn't know me at the time, now you do. Maybe now it will work."

Pink Cat looked at her creator with a glum smirk and said, "Alright, I'll humor you, that's what Toons do after all, but my point will only be proved, that I can not Toon Form!"

Pink Cat stood up, and balled her left fist into the air and placed it diagonally in front of her chest, her right arm went out to the side, "now stand like I'm standing," she said to Natalie. Natalie copied her position, "Okay, now what?"

"Now, copy what I say, okay?" Natalie nodded, "Oh, one more thing, if ever I say creator, you say Toon, got it?" Natalie nodded again and repeated Pink Cat, "_Let the powers of the Tooniverse give me strength from my Creator (Toon). Combine our powers into one! Natalie (Pink Cat)! Let our combined mights destroy all those who threaten Toontown, and its inhabitants! Toons of the world unite!"_

A white light filled the room, and neither Natalie nor Pink Cat could see for a moment. Finally the light subsided, and now only one figure was in the room. Pink Cat's eyes had changed, to more human like eyes; but the rest of her was still the same, except, that now she was sharing her mind with Natalie.

"I can't believe it…I finally did it! I'm a Toon Former!" cried Pink Cat.

"Didn't you say your friends need help? We should probably go help them now…" rang Natalie's voice in Pink Cat's head.

"Right, let me just fire this machine up!"

Back at Sellbot H.Q., Stonewall was in a world of trouble with her boss. He'd found out shortly after about Pink Cat's escape, and now he was very angry that she'd let her get away. Stonewall stood in his office, head bowed in shame, and anger, waiting for the V.P. to speak, and still he remained silent.

Finally he turned to face her, his eyes filled with rage; then he spoke, "You are to find that Toon, understand?"

Stonewall answered, "But how am to find the runt if I don't know where she ended up at?"

"Here…" the V.P. tossed Stonewall a tracking radar device, "When the three were captured I had tracking chips inserted into their skin. The device is set to lock onto Pink Cat's signal…" The V.P. took a quick glance at it and continued, "And it appears she's come back now. Catch her and bring her to me…"

Stonewall nodded, and began walking for his office door when the V.P. put in one final comment, "Oh, and if you mess up again, I'm deprogramming you, so don't mess up! And to make sure you won't mess up, you won't be going alone." Stonewall shivered in fear as she quickly hurried out of the room, and went to track down her prey.

Back at the playground, Pink Cat had successfully teleported them back, and in one piece too. Glancing about, Natalie looked through Pink Cat's eyes and was astounded, "Wow, I never thought it'd look this awesome in real life!"

"Yep, that's Toontown for you. Now, let's go chat with Flippy, shall we?"

They walked over to Flippy's office, only to find him not there, so Pink Cat went and asked the Toontown H.Q. officers, but they said Flippy had gone to Sellbot H.Q. not to long ago to try and bust them out, and hadn't been seen sense.

"This is bad…" rang Natalie's voice.

"Yeah, I hope the Vice President didn't catch him…its likely to have happened though…"

"Well, what do we do now?"

Pink Cat was silent for a moment, thinking, when she heard the hum of small jet engines again, "Oh no…"

"What? What is it?" Natalie asked worriedly.

Pink Cat spun around and looked toward the sky; six shapes were flying toward her. _Wait, six? But Little Taffy, Spyro, Spyra, and those two other Toons only make five, why would there be…_ and then the thought hit her, "OH CRUD! They got Flippy too!"

"That's bad…isn't it?" said Natalie.

"Uh, yeah, you think?!" Pink Cat growled in frustration.

"What should we do?"

She thought and thought for what seemed like the longest time, until finally an idea hit her, "They're still part Toon…" She grinned

"How's that going to help us?"

"You'll see Natalie, just watch!" Pink Cat then dashed off to find help.


	6. Ch 5: Secret Betrayal

FINALLY! Chapter 5 is done --. That was like pulling teeth! I had about...thinks...ten or more cases of writer's block on this one chappy DX! Well, it's over and now time to re-write the next one...hopefully it'll be a little easier...Original ideas and Toons in here are mine (except for Fat Poppy, he belongs to a friend of mine), Flippy, the Cogs and Toontown not mine. They belong to Disney, other wise you'd be seeing Toon Cogs running around Toontown by now! OKAY, ENJOY THIS CAUSE IT WAS A PAIN TO WRITE!

**EDIT/UPDATE:** Chapter 7 was holding back the rest of the chapters that I had finished, so I figured once I got it done I'd post them all at once X3. Let's see, I fixed where it didn't say what kind of Toon Fat Poppy was XD. Switched where the V.P. appeared in TTC with a second-in-command Mr. Holly named 7-17-3 . The Skelecogs made an invention for the TC's to use that allows them to use the electrical powers that I used to have been natural to them. Little Taffy after breaking her mind control looks in the fishing pond, not a random puddle that came out of nowhere XD. I believe that's it. Oh, her thoughts at the end changed a little.

* * *

Chapter 5

Secret Betrayal 

The Six Toon Cogs landed, and Toons all around them either gave nasty glares, or hid behind something, or ran in fright. Stonewall's eyes looked around Toontown Central Park, but couldn't see Pink Cat anywhere.

"Where has that little twerp gone now," She growled.

At that moment, Pink Cat stepped out from behind a tree, a smug smirk on her lips; the smirk aimed at Stonewall. The Toon Cogs' eyes narrowed at Pink Cat, as she stepped forward; but her mouth opened in a crooked, pointy toothed grin. Another Toon stepped out from the same tree. He was short, and fat cat Toon. He had brown colored fur, and wore a blue shirt, and tan shorts (though at his height they looked more like a size small pair of pants).

Stonewall gave a snort and asked, "Who's this ball of lard?"

Pink Cat kept her smug grin and answered, "Oh this Toon? His name's Fat Poppy. He's here to assist me."

Stonewall rolled her eyes, and the other Toon Cogs just gave each other odd looks, whispering amongst each other about what they thought Pink Cat was up to.

"Alright, enough stalling you two pests; you're both coming with me!" She lunged for the two but Pink Cat pulled out a pie and it hit Stonewall, square in the face.

Stonewall stumbled and fell to the ground. She held her eyes tightly shut trying not to get the whipped cream inside her eyes. But half opened them when she heard footsteps coming up to her. Pink Cat stood there holding a bottle of seltzer water.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, terribly sorry…HERE!" She sprayed Stonewall in the face, "Let me clean you up!"

Coughing and sputtering, she stood back up, and wiped the rest of the cream off, and dried her face with a cloth from her pocket. The other Toon Cogs chuckled behind her; Stonewall turned and gave them all a death glare and they shut up fast.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get them!"

They all, except Stonewall, walked closer, to capture them; Pink Cat retaining her smug little grin. She handed Fat Poppy a small blue box that had a red button on top. The advancing Toon Cogs stopped, and looked at it suspiciously. Fat Poppy pressed the button, and a safe fell from the sky. All of you might be thinking this was meant to fall on one of the Toon Cogs, but no! The falling safe landed, SMACK, onto Pink Cat's head. The Toon Cogs stood there baffled beyond reason. Then the door opened, and a squished Pink Cat stepped out, looking like an accordion. The Toon Cogs burst into a laughing fit.

Stonewall's jaw dropped in horror, and disgust, "STOP LAUGHING!" She shouted, but the Toon Cogs didn't listen, and they kept laughing.

Pink Cat looked at herself, and sighed. Fat Poppy had gone for a moment to the racetrack, and brought back a tank of helium. Pink Cat took the hose from the tank, and inserted it into her mouth. Fat Poppy turned the valve full blast, and the helium started to inflate Pink Cat; perhaps a bit too much, she began rising off the ground, like a large hot air balloon.

The Toon Cogs stopped laughing again and watched transfixed as the Toon started rising off the ground. Finally she became too full of helium that the hose popped from her mouth. Pink Cat went flying through the air as the gas was released from her mouth; making an, Ahem, rude noise as it happened.

Pink Cat spun around and around in the air, until she finally went Crashing into Fat Poppy. He then let off a very loud fart, and gave an innocent smile. The Toon Cogs burst into another laughing fit, and were laughing so hard they couldn't stand up. Stonewall was by now furious, and her face looked like a volcano about ready to blow.

"You stupid idiots; will someone please tell me what's so comical about being filled with helium like a balloon…" she began to crack a small smile, "then spinning through the air like a balloon that's been popped…"a chuckle arised, "And sound like…heh heh, a symphony of farts HAHAH!" Stonewall could no longer hold in her laughter, and soon was falling to the ground in a laughing fit with the others.

Pink Cat high-fived Fat Poppy and he walked away laughing also. Natalie who had been silent all this time was now also laughing so hard, it was starting to give Pink Cat a headache, "Hey Nat head, mind toning it down a bit?"

"Oh, heh, sorry about that," She said apologetically.

It was then Pink Cat heard another voice from behind her, "And just what is so funny over here?" It wasn't the voice of a Toon; it was harsh, and metallic, and it made Pink Cat's spine shiver.

Pink Cat spun around, and standing there was a Mr. Hollywood, only he looked slightly larger then the Mr. Hollywoods Pink Cat had seen back at Sellbot Head Quarters. His size must have reflected some matter of great importance, but what it could possibly be Pink Cat didn't know, but she was sure she'd find out soon.

He stepped toward them ignoring the small Toon for the moment, and grabbed Stonewall by the collar; and pulled her to eye level. The moment he grabbed her she stopped laughing, and her eyes and voice filled with terror, "Mr. Hollywood 7-17-3 Sir…I didn't expect to see_ you_, the second in command here," She said giving a nervous grin.

"I was sent to make sure the target in question has been properly detained. But here, I find you all laughing like a bunch of nimrods at the hands of the insignificant fool!"

7-17-3 roughly set her down, and she tumbled backwards into the other Toon Cogs. He turned towards Pink Cat, and frowned at her, "Well, well my dear, you've been giving us a bit of a run around." A smirk appeared, "But now here you are, powerless to stop the inevitable."

Pink Cat's face wore a determined look, "Even if I can't stop it, I can delay it for as long as it needs to be delayed."

He retorted with a snort and said, "Believe what you want, but you'll not escape your fate so long as I'm here."

"Oh yeah, well…" Pink Cat stuck out her tongue and blew a razz berry at the Sellbot second-in-command. A few of the Toon Cogs had to stifle chuckles, but a few still managed to escape their mouths.

7-17-3 sneered at her, a slight bit of anger brewing at her foolish willfulness. He looked back at the Toon Cogs and growled, "Don't just stand there you useless Toon Cogs seize her!"

Pink Cat's eyes widened, "That's my cue!" and she took off, screaming, towards Punchline Place. The Toon Cogs were about to give chase when 7-17-3 stopped them.

"Just a moment all of you, the Skelecogs have given me a new invention for all of you to try out that should make catching this Toon far easier."

He handed each of them what looked like some odd manacle that slipped around their right wrist. Stonewall removed her glove, and slipped it on. Wire shot from the device and attached around her fingers. A puzzled look formed on her face and she asked 7-17-3, "What exactly does it do?"

"They informed me it shoots some form of electricity that can temporally stun a Toon, and even render then unconscious."

Stonewall smirked and turned to the other Toon Cogs, "Let's go try these new toy out, shall we?"

Pink Cat could hardly stop running, afraid that they might be right behind her if she dared to look. She didn't care about making them laugh anymore, or spraying Stonewall in the face with seltzer water. Finally she stopped to catch her breath. Looking behind her, the Toon Cogs were nowhere in sight. Puzzled, she wondered why they had not followed her when suddenly villainous chuckling could be heard all around her. Pink Cat slowly tilted her head upward to find the six were hovering a few feet above her. How could they always find her so fast? She closed her eyes, and waited for the worst to happen.

Moments later, Pink Cat was being forced along to Sellbot H.Q., beaten and sore. She again looked up at Stonewall, who did not look at her or even speak to her. Natalie was quiet, thinking of some way to get them out of their current situation. Pink Cat was also thinking; thinking of all the fun times she'd had with her friend before this. How she longed for those good times to come back.

As they were walking past the fishing pond, Pink Cat felt her arm get released. She turned around to look at Stonewall to find her kneeling on the ground gripping her head in immense pain. The other Toon Cogs looked at her a little worried, until Flippy doubled over in pain as well. Then they all were screaming in agony, "MAKE IT STOP!" Pink Cat didn't know what to do. She started backing away slowly, until she heard Natalie say, "We have to help them!"

"You're nuts! They keep trying to kill us!"

"Stonewall is still yours and my friend on the inside!"

Pink Cat sighed and looked at Stonewall before nodding, "You're right…" Pink Cat walked over to Stonewall cautiously, and knelt down. Grabbing her shoulder she said to her in a firm voice, "Little Taffy, are you okay?"

Still gripping her head in pain, she shoved Pink Cat away from herself. Pink Cat sighed hopelessly, but she tried once more to get Stonewall's attention, "Come on, Little Taffy…I know you're in there somewhere! You've got to find a way to fight it! PLEASE! Toontown needs you; I can't save it by myself!

"Don't you remember all the fun times? Destroying Cogs? Playing with your Doodle, Lickety Split; eating jelly beans, catching fish, anything at all?!"

Stonewall's head felt like it was on fire, Pink Cat's word were barely registering. She faintly remembered she'd neglected to arrive for her usual 'therapy' the other night; she'd been busy with some paperwork the Vice President had wanted her to fill out. And that morning, she'd been busy trying to catch the little twerp, Pink Cat. It was all over now, her will was fading.

The faint words, "You can't win Taffy…even if you do…I'll be back; your mind is mine too now!" escaped her throat, before her screams intensified, as if a strong electrical current was going through her head. Suddenly she let go of her head, and fell to the ground. Pink Cat stepped back in horror, not knowing what to do; but she could feel Natalie gently urging her to go help her up.

Pink Cat hesitantly nodded, but went over and stood her up. Stonewall groaned and rubbed her temples, before opening her eyes to look at Pink Cat. Pink Cat took a step back before saying, "I know you you're evil and all…but I felt the need to help you. After all, you hold half of my friend still in you…"

"Pink Cat…what are you talking about? I am your friend…"

Pink Cat stood their, with a look of shock on her face. It was a trick, it had to be right? Just so Pink Cat would get close enough to be pulverized into a pile of pink fur. Or was it? She still looked like the Toon Cog who'd been chasing her a moment ago, still had the same eyes as her too; and yet, something didn't seem the same about the Toon Cog. Her eyes, though still the same black and red intersecting rings, didn't hold the hate they once held. They held the happiness of someone she knew…

"L-L-Little Taffy…" She stuttered nervously.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like…?" Then she remembered. Looking at herself, she saw the distasteful gray suit. She went over to the fish pond they had stopped by and looked into the clear surface and saw looking back at her a pair of eyes, her eyes; no, Stonewall's eyes. She gave a gasp of horror at herself.

"Is…is that really me?" She said, turning her glance back to her friend.

But before she could respond, the other Toon Cogs got up as well, rubbing their heads; and unfortunately for the two they were all still under the effects of the brainwashing. Little Taffy turned to face them, but didn't have time to say anything before they all lunged at Pink Cat, in an attempt to grab hold of her.

Pink Cat dodged and avoided as best she could, but they were more and more persistent with each attack. Finally, one of the Toons she'd seen being dragged away at the H.Q. fired something from their paw that looked like some sort of blue electricity. The shot did not miss, and the powerful attack hit its mark.

Little Taffy could only watch pitifully as her friend was electrocuted. If she tried to stop them, her still unknown status would be blown. _But I'll get her out of this mess somehow…_ She thought.

Little Taffy heard the whirr of a propeller landing behind her. She turned around to see 7-17-3 walking casually over to her. She gulped, hopping she could pull off faking her Toon Cog attitude long enough. The Mr. Hollywood stopped and looked down at her, a slight annoyed expression on his face, "You'd better have her apprehended this time, Stonewall…"

"Um…" She looked nervously behind her. The Toon Cogs high-fived each other, and Flippy had an unconscious Pink Cat draped over his shoulder. Little Taffy cleared her throat, and said in her best impression of Stonewall's voice, "Yes sir, the subject has been acquired…"

7-17-3 nodded approval, then motioned for the Toon Cogs to take her back to the H.Q. Then his eyes went back Little Taffy, "Good work, I'm sure the V.P. will be pleased. Now, we should both get back. You and the other Toon Cogs are supposed to be monitoring weapons preparations, and I've got a lot of work to be done."

"Yes sir…" She said her stomach dropping slightly at the news.

7-17-3 nodded once more, and began taking off from the ground. Little Taffy stood there though for a little while longer until the sound of his propeller had died away, and wondered, _Weapons preparations? Oh great, now what are those Cogs up to? This sounds really bad…I'll have to act quickly if I want to undermine their plans…but that's gonna take some back up. Pink Cat…just give me a little more time, okay?_ With that, she hurried off to find a friend by the name of Thunderroni.


	7. Ch 6: Mission Impossible

Went back after I realized that I had forgotten to write Spyra's Toon Cog name in there ; sorry about that. But yeah like I said before this chapter was a lot easier to write! And now, I've decided to use actual Gangster names for the Toon Cogs XD in stead of initials like I did for Little Taffy, and to my surprise that a TOON character in the sequel had a Gangster name without me realizing it, I named her after a flower and here her name was also gangster XD, how odd! Course now the ending will be a little different then what I'd hoped...but it'll work itsself out eventually! Well Chapter 6, enjoy!

Do not own Toontown and Cogs, BLAH! XD READ!

**EDIT/UPDATE:** Chapter 6 X3. Let's see, changed Thunderroni's Doodle to Sam (Hamster is dead XD). When Mr. Holly gets destroyed in the cell room, he laughs before exploding. Changed a few parts when Little Taffy converses with the V.P. and then Slasher after that. The Cogs are also now building the weapons, the TC's supervise production. Destruction of the ray guns also commences at the same time it happens to the cannon X3. That's all, I'm pretty sure.

* * *

Chapter 6

Mission Impossible

A bright red duck Toon, wearing a sky blue shirt, and dark blue shorts, was lying on a grassy hill near his estate. His Doodle Sam also lying lazily beside him. Sam perked up uneasily at the sound of a small self propelling jet engine in the distance. She whined and pawed at Thunderroni trying to wake him up, but he turned over on his side, and told her to go dig up one of his jellybean flowers.

Little Taffy landed, and walked quietly over to her friend, scaring Sam out of her wits sending her fleeing in the other direction. Kneeling down she shook him gently, "Thunderroni! Thunderroni, wake up!"

The stubborn duck didn't budge. Little Taffy sighed, and looked around; looking for something she could use to wake him up. Noticing his gag trees, she walked over to one. It was a sound gag, for a trumpet blast, "That'll do for now…" She said, pulling a purple mega-phone from the branch.

Placing the mega-phone very close to his ear, she shouted into it causing a loud battle cry to go ringing through into the sleeping Toon's unready ears. Thunderroni sprang into the air screaming, and landed on the roof of his house. When he had calmed down, he looked at the Toon Cog angrily, and fearfully.

"Relax Princy…I'm not gonna hurt you…"

Despite what she said, he wouldn't come down from the roof. She sighed, and walked closer, "Thunderroni, It's me! Little Taffy! Okay…maybe it doesn't look like me, but it is!"

"Prove it, Toon Cog!" he shouted.

"Um…" she thought for a moment, trying to remember something that they did together, "Um…I don't know how…"

Hamster, who'd been hiding all this time, came and walked cautiously over to Little Taffy. The Doodle sniffed the Toon Cog; she held the smell of the Cog's machines, but underneath that was a smell Sam remembered. The Doodle became excited, and tackled her down, licking her owner's friend affectionately.

Little Taffy laughed, and giggled, then gently set her back on the ground. She looked back up at Thunderroni on the roof and said, "See? Your Doodle knows who I am!" Convinced, but still cautious, Prince Thunderroni jumped off the roof and walked over to Little Taffy, "I trust you, for now…" he said.

"Sorry if I seem untrustworthy, but that's beside the point. I'm here because I need your help on something!"

"Like what?"

"Well…for starters Pink Cat's been taken prisoner again, by the V.P., and He's planning on building some sort of more portable means of turning Toons into Toon Cogs, until he finishes something bigger that will turn all of Toontown into Toon Cogs! I can't do this by myself…So I'm really going to need your help with this."

Thunderroni looked at her suspiciously, but somehow he knew what she said was the truth, that and he trusted that his Doodle's judgment was right, "Alright, let's do this! So what's the plan?" he asked giving an eager grin.

Meanwhile back at Sellbot H.Q., final preparations for the V.P.'s ray gun device were being made, and so were the cannon. Pink Cat sat in her cell, alone, cold, and beaten and in a lot of pain; and she wondered if Little Taffy would come get her out of this mess. She wondered if Stonewall had taken control of her again, and she wondered about many other things that had no real meaning to her situation.

Just then she heard voices coming from the front of the cellblocks. One sounded like a Cog that must have been on guard duty, the other two sounded familiar, Toon voices. Pink Cat tried to get view of the situation as best she could through the bars of the cell.

"Why won't you let me throw him in a cell? The V.P. needs him later for his plan!"

"No one's allowed access right now, Stonewall. Or did you not get that memo?" questioned the Mr. Hollywood.

"Uh…" a worried expression washed over Little Taffy's face, she'd been going to get help from Thunderroni, she hadn't known about this, "well…I uh…I wasn't here." The Mr. Hollywood raised an eyebrow, something seemed different about her today, he thought.

"Come on! I can't go around handcuffed to this Toon!"

The Mr. Hollywood growled, but finally gave in and started walking down the corridor to an empty cell, "Follow me…" he said sounding slightly annoyed.

"NOW THUNDERRONI," She shouted.

The Mr. Hollywood turned around just in time for a birthday cake and a cream pie to come flying right at his face. The sugary icing was too disgustingly toony, and it began to clog up his circuits, and he couldn't help himself and began laughing. Then…BOOM; a few seconds after he was nothing but a pile of gears and metal scraps.

Little Taffy grabbed the keys form the broken pile that was once Mr. Hollywood, and hurried with Thunderroni down the small corridor, freeing a few other Toons until she got to Pink Cat's cell. When Little Taffy had unlocked the door, Pink Cat leapt from the cell and gave her friend a big hug.

The force caused them both to fall over. Little Taffy laughed it off, stood up, and brushed herself off, "Good to see you still a Toon, Pink Cat." She said.

"Glad to see you're my friend again, but shouldn't we get moving before some other Cog walks in here?"

"Yeah, but we need to get something first, and it's not going to be easy; and the V.P. will surly have it heavily guarded."

"Wait…What?! You never said I had to help you steal anything from the stupid V.P.!" shouted Thunderroni.

"Shhh! We have to get those weapon plans, and try and build something that can counteract its power. You guys will have to build it, I've got to keep up my undercover job here, hopefully no one knows what just happened down here…but yeah, I'll go get the plans, and meet you guys by the back entrance. When you guys are out, teleport out of here and find Professor Pete to help you. Got that?"

They both nodded hesitantly, but hurried out of there, along with some of the other Toons that had been set out. Little Taffy rubbed her temples in thought, "How am I supposed to get them…he's probably got Cogs guarding that thing like some government agency! But I have to try…for Toontown."

Little Taffy slipped into the room where the weapons were being assembled, and in the center, the very large cannon was still being pieced together. Little Taffy heard the sound of treads rolling up to her; she looked over and saw it was the V.P, "You're late; you were supposed to be here hours ago to oversee weapons production with the rest of the Toon Cogs, Stonewall!"

"Sorry, Sir I was help up…I'll get to it right away."

"Good, go check and see how the firearms are coming along then report back to me," the V.P. pointed to an assembly line of Sellbots putting together the ray guns, and walked away. Little Taffy walked casually over, they all seemed too busy to notice her. The blue prints were lying on a desk rolled up. She was surprised by her luck, and the trusting nature of the Vice President to just leave the important documents lying out in the open. She snuck over to them and crouched behind the desk. Hand reaching blindly, she grasped them and pulled them off the desk, then unrolled them on the floor. After taking a quick look at how they were being put together, the rolled it back up, and stuffed it inside her suit.

She came out from behind the desk, and started walking quietly toward another door, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Jenna or Slasher as she was called now.

"Where have you been, Stonewall? I've been waiting forever for you to take over the next observation!"

"I got held up!" she snapped back.

"Yeah…sure and now where are you going," Slasher questioned.

"The Foreman asked me to go get copies of the blue prints…for distribution purposes…" Little Taffy said calmly lying through her teeth.

Slasher gave her a cold glare, "Well hurry it up, will ya?!" before she went back to watching an assembly line of Cogs assembling some odd looking guns.

Glad to be out of the hot seat once more, Little Taffy sprinted to go make a copy of the blue prints and then to where she hoped her friends would be waiting safely for her. When she got to the back entrance, she didn't see anyone there. Panicking, she glanced around quickly, looking for some sign of them, "Guys? You here?" she whispered.

Two barrels full of stolen gags began to wiggle, and Prince Thunderroni and Pink Cat's heads popped out from among numerous slices of pie and bags of sand. Breathing a big sigh of relief, she walked over to them. She pulled the copy blue prints from an inside pocket in her suit, and handed them the papers.

Without a word, Thunderroni took the copy of the blueprints, and headed out the door. Pink Cat stayed a little longer, "But what if the V.P. finds out about all this?"

Little Taffy looked down at the floor for a moment, then back at Pink Cat with a sad smile, "Let's hope he doesn't…and if he does…we'll figure out something, not to worry," Little Taffy's eyes and voice then became stern and demanding, "Now get out of here!" Pink Cat hurried out the door after Thunderroni, wiping a tear from her eye as she exited.

Sighing once more time, she hurried back to the work room, where Slasher was still impatiently waiting, and left the moment Little Taffy took over for her. For the next few minutes, Little Taffy watched as numerous Cold Callers, Telemarketers, Glad Handers and a few Name Droppers assembling the firearms, taking a few notes on their progress. After a page and a half had been filled she went back to the Vice President to give him her report.

"Production is going quite well Sir. Progress is coming along quickly and efficiently, and several dozen have been finished on my watch alone."

"Good, good, this coupled with the numbers the Cashbots are producing we shall have Toontown completely to its knees within the week."

Little Taffy gave a slight nervous chuckle when she walked away; she was going to have her work cut out for her. There would be no way to take out every single one of those ray guns if the Cashbots were also producing them. She's have to destroy as many of them as she could, and figure an alternative to even the odds. It would be a risky venture, but there was a solution here somewhere, and she had a hunch it lied within the large cannon that had doubled in progression sense she'd arrived back at the Head Quarters.

Finally, the night work was finished, and all the Sellbots filed off to shut down and recharge for the night. The Toon Cogs filed off for their evening 'therapy' session so that they, unlike Little Taffy had, wouldn't slip out of the mind control. Little Taffy unknowing to the rest of the group slipped away and headed back toward the weapons preparation room.

She ducked into the shadows to avoid the eyes beams of passing Goons patrolling, having to jump on the heads of a few to avoid being seen. After what seemed like many anxious hours, she finally made it back to the weapons room. It was dark, very dark; Little Taffy fumbled the wall for a light switch. Finally finding one she flicked it on and a light turned on in the center of the room right on the cannon.

Little Taffy gave a mischievous smile, as she spotted some tools on the ground. She picked them up and walked over to the canon and a rack of the strange ray guns that had been assembled that day. _You brain wash me and my friends; make me your mindless servant; and now you're planning on taking over Toontown. It ain't happening, Vice President. Not by a long shot…_ she thought as she set to work, on the machine and firearms.


	8. Ch 7: The Invasion Begins

I don't know, but something just doesn't seem right about it...it just seems sort of random. Let me know what you think people!

I don't own Flippy, Toontown or the Cogs, they belong to Disney.

I own the original Ideas and Toons

**EDIT/UPDATE:** Okay XD, this was my problem chapter. For some reason, it just did not wanna be fixed, but I got it finished X3. The V.P.'s violence is gone in this chapter once more XD. One of the TC's knocks her out. The Pink Cat look-a-like is the one who talks with her while she's incarcerated in cell 161, instead of Slasher. She only fixes the Cannon this time, and not the Cannon and the ray guns. The V.P. and the C.F.O. have a conversation about the C.J. not being finished, and something the V.P. uses in the last chapter X3. That's about it, slight change in the ending, but not much of one XD.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Invasion Begins

The next morning the Cannon was finished, and a few Toons had been captured to test it out on. Little Taffy stayed to the side near an exit she could hopefully use to get away. For she _had_ successfully altered it, the Toons would stay Toons; then it wouldn't be long before her behavior from last night, and the messed up cannon today were linked together.

The V.P. was also trying to figure out how Pink Cat and some other Toons had escaped last night. No one had really seen anything, or noticed any Toons escaping; and the only witness was nothing but scrap metal now. He'd been glancing suspiciously at Little Taffy all morning. None of the other Toon Cogs had seen her at the last two sessions of "therapy", so all eyes were watching her should something go amiss.

Finally, The V.P. stared up the Cannon. He pressed a few buttons that Little Taffy could not see from where she stood, pulled a lever, and the barrel of it began to glow. A red lazier beam shot forth from it, engulfing the Toons. Little Taffy crossed her fingers, hoping for the best.

A few moments later, still nothing had happened to the Toons, and they were now just trying to get free of their bonds. The Cogs started questioning each other, the Toon Cogs were clueless, and the V.P…. well he was furious. He quickly turned the machine off, "Why is it not working?" he growled turning to the Toon Cogs, his eyes scanning over them, and they stopped on Little Taffy who looked somewhat edgy and nervous about something.

Little Taffy gulped back a sudden fear that wracked her nerves. She had no words to say, she could only stand, shaking with fright as she looked up at the V.P. His eyes burned into her like a furnace, as he rolled over to her, "Stonewall, you were the last to leave the room, and no one saw you at the mandatory therapy session last night. So perhaps you can tell us all why the cannon isn't working?"

Little Taffy fidgeted on her feet nervously; backing up slowly as she choked out, "Well, I can't say for sure what happened, it could have been just about anyth-…" she stopped when she backed into a Mingler blocking her way. Her eyes shrank as she realized that there was no escape for her.

The Vice President's eyes narrowed, "Oh I believe you can tell us just what has occurred here…" he looked at the Mingler standing behind her, "Bring her here!"

"Uh oh…" she squeaked as the Mingler tried to snatch hold of her. She managed to avoid her grasp. Running away from her in the other direction, she ran into a barricade of Toon Cogs. The Toon Cog Mad Dog, who was formally Mayor Flippy, extended his paw and delivered a powerful burst of electricity. Little Taffy shrieked in pain as she fell to her knees, and then completely to the ground, unconscious. Slasher went over to inspect some of the Ray guns, suspicious of their condition as well; only to find that the triggering systems had been disabled on them.

"Mr. V.P. these guns aren't in functioning order…" Slasher said as she handed one to him.

He snatched it from her, and tried to fire it, but nothing happened. Sighing he handed it back, "We'll have to settle with what the Cashbots have manufactured. But the Cannon…that took ages to build, we can't just replace it!" The V.P. looked across the other Toon Cogs; he tried to think of how to handle the situation. The Toon Cog Reaper, formally Jake, walked over to the V.P., "What do you want us to do with Stonewall?" he asked, looking over at her. The V.P. did not answer her for a moment. Sure it would be just as easy to brainwash her once more, but it would be more to make her suffer for this little set back. Of course, she had to awaken first.

"When she wakes up, have her restore the Cannon's original functions. Until then, throw her in cell 161."

Reaper nodded, and he and Mad Dog hauled the uncontious Toon away from the V.P.'s sight. Smirking at the though his plans were not completely foiled, the V.P. laughed maniacally and the other Cogs joining in until he shouted at them all to get back to work, and start preparing for an invasion on Toontown.

Hours later Little Taffy woke up; as she tried to stand up she was over come with an intense head ache, and nausea so she quickly sat back down. As she sat there, she tried to remember what had happened before she lost consciousness. When she did she was then fully awake. Taking in her surroundings she began to panic.

A quiet chuckling came from the cell door. Little Taffy slowly turned her head toward the sound and her eyes came to rest on one of the Toon Cogs that'd tried to save her before. A pink cat…just like her friend, only she wasn't Pink Cat. She could only glare in anger, at the Toon Cog guarding her cell.

"Good, you're awake!" she continued to laugh, "I'll give you a few more minutes to recover, then the V.P. wants to fix his cannon!"

"Never…" Little Taffy choked out weakly, "I'm done taking orders from him!"

Her eyes narrowed, "If I were you, and still wanted to keep my head, I'd do what he says."

"I don't help Cogs…"

"Too bad…you either fix the cannon, or well…I can't say for sure what the V.P. will do if you don't," The Toon Cog cat smirked.

Little Taffy didn't say anything else; she just concentrated on recovering as best she could. The Toon Cog forced her out of the cell, and back to the holding room for the cannon. For countless hours, Little Taffy toiled away, trying to remember what parts she tweaked, so she could untweak them. The Cogs allowed her to rest, but never for long, and then she'd be back to fixing the machine. Finally, after working through a good portion of the day, the Cannon was now fully repaired, and restored to its original function. When the V.P. came back to inspect it, he was impressed, but still very agitated.

"What are you still angry about?" Little Taffy whined lying on the floor in a heap, "The Cannon's all better now…"

The V.P.'s angry eyes bore into her, "There's still the matter of the ray guns you destroyed! Although I'm not going to worry about their repairs, you still caused us all a major headache…"

She smirked, "Good, I hope you have a day long migraine from it."

He huffed in annoyance at her, before having the Toon Cogs take her back to the holding cell. Once they were gone, a Telemarketer walked up to the Vice President to inform him that the C.F.O. had just arrived with many of his Cashbots. He nodded, and then told the messenger to have the C.F.O. meet him in his office to discuss a few important terms before they headed off to Toontown Central.

Little Taffy could do nothing, but sit in her cell, and hope that Pink Cat and Prince Thunderroni had been able to finish some sort of working firearm in time. She had doubts though; they only had a few hours in which they could have completed anything that would help them.

There was a small window that showed her the outside from inside her cell. She peered out it to see a mass gathering of many Cashbots within the courtyard of Sellbot H.Q. The storm was coming, there wouldn't be much time to do anything to stop them, and this had to be Toontown's end for sure.

The C.F.O. knocked on the V.P.'s office door, and the Sellbot's voice could be heard allowing him entry. He rolled casually into the room, looking at his friend looking both out the window with one set of eyes, and at him with the other. He joined him by the window that overlooked the courtyard before he broke the silence, "It's a shame; the Lawbots have informed me that, despite nearly being assembled, Chief Justice will not be completed before we can begin the take over of Toontown."

There was a pause before the Vice President responded, "Yes, it is."

"Besides that, you said you had something important you wanted to discuss?"

"Ah yes, I do Chief…" he paused again, before moving away from the window to his desk. He opened a drawer, and took out some sort of firearm that looked similar to the ones they had produced; only this one was a little different. It appeared to be made of metal not from Toontown, but from the creator's world. Inside the contraption, was some sort of green liquid that looked suspiciously like…

"Vice President, is that what I think it is?!"

He nodded, "Yes Chief, your thinking is correct."

"You've gone mad, why would you even conceive such an idea as to bring that poison into Toontown? You and I know quite well that it's just as potent on us as it is the Toons!"

"Relax Chief," he said calmly placing the blaster inside his suit, "I'm only bringing it with me unless things get out of hand. Besides, it's a small quantity; if it does spill then it shouldn't harm much."

The Chief Financial Officer sighed in defeat, "If you say so…" before him and the Sellbot both left the room to join their Cogs and Toon Cogs out in the courtyard.

"I have to get out of here…I have to stop them, there's just no way Thunderroni and Pink Cat could get something slapped together in time. And I have something that could turn the tides, but being stuck in this cell won't help any!"

Little Taffy sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way she could do anything. It was all over, the Cogs had finally won. She slumped down on the floor in defeat and sobbed. The sound of the Cell door opening minutes later caught her attention, snapping her out of it. When she looked over at the door, someone was standing in the open doorway. It was…


	9. Ch 8: Funny Business part 1

Big thanks goes out to my friend Alester Crowley (you may know him better as the writter of The Last Laugh here) for helping me to fix some errors to make this chapter as good as it can get! Once again, I do not own Toontown, Flippy, or the Cogs. I own the Toons and original ideas. Yay, the story is almost over! Yet, I'm sad DX! ON with the chappy!

**EDIT/UPDATE:** Not much has changed on this chapter, two things vary. Mad Dog no longer is the one who points the gun at Pink Cat, its the look-a-like. And the look-a-like's purpose is made clear at the chapter's end. 8D and that's all that was changed.

* * *

Chapter 8

Funny Business (Part One)

"Thunderroni! What are you doing here?" Little Taffy shouted slightly surprised.

"I'm busting you out, what does it look like I'm here for? We have to get you out now; the V.P. and C.F.O are headed for Toontown Central as I speak!"

"Oh…duh…Well anyway, did you finish any sort of working ray guns? I know you didn't really have much time and all, and…" she stopped talking when she saw the duck Toon pull out from behind his back, a smaller version of the Cog ray guns.

The gun barrel was blue; the body was red, with a silver stripe down the middle on the top. Two blue stars on the sides of the eye sight. The grip and trigger were a bright fluorescent yellow. And a glass container like thing held many zooming blue and orange particles of some sort. Prince Thunderroni gave a smug grin.

"But does it work?" she questioned.

"Of course it works! How do you think I snuck down here?"

"I…Uh…"

"ANYWAY…Come on, get out of there, we need to get a jump on the Cogs!"

"What's the use? He's got a Cannon! We've only got that dinky little ray gun; how do you expect us to stop him?!"

Prince Thunderroni paused for a moment. He turned to Little Taffy and gave her a confidant smirk, "I don't…that doesn't mean we should try, right?"

Little Taffy was taken aback with his confidence…Yet she had to agree with him, they had to believe. Little Taffy stood up and looked at him with a determined smile and said, "You're right, let's do this thing!"

"You think that Prince Thunderroni found Little Taffy in one piece?" Natalie asked Pink Cat.

"I hope…" Pink Cat didn't get a chance to finish; a screaming Toon went running past her. Pink Cat grabbed her arm and tried to get her attention, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"IT'S THE COGS! MILLIONS OF THEM! HEADED TOWARD TOONTOWN CENTRAL! IT'S THE END OF TOONTOWN AS WE KNOW IT!" and she squirmed out of Pink Cat's grip and continued to run around screaming like a mad person.

At the whirr of propellers and the sound of metal shoes became deafening in the ears of Pink Cat, Natalie, and the other Toons around them, "This can't be good…" she thought aloud.

The ground began to shake, Pink Cat could hear the sounds of tanks treading across the ground, and a moment later, the two Cog bosses came crashing through the wall of one of the streets, followed by the Toon Cogs and an army of Sellbots and Cashbots. Toons ran for their lives, screaming in fear. Some tried futilely to destroy some of the Cogs. Pink Cat looked up horrified at the two large Cogs before her, frozen in fear.

Then the Cogs rolled out the Cannon. Captured Toons were being dragged over tied up, to be blasted by it. Pink Cat could only glance around and watch, while still rooted to her spot. Then she felt a gun barrel be pressed to her back. Slowly she turned her head to look at one of the Toon Cogs standing behind her. It was the same one that looked eerily similar to her from the H.Q. she'd seen being dragged off before. The Toon Cog smirked at her, and began ushering her toward the rest of the captured Toons.

Little Taffy and Prince Thunderroni were trying their best to fight the Cogs away with the Ray Gun and some gags. They had to get to the Playground, but it was getting treacherous.

"Thunderroni, there's just too many of them here, we're not going to be able to get past them!"

Prince Thunderroni threw another pie at the Cogs charging at them, "Come on, we're almost there! Turn the gun to full auto and just knock them over!"

Before she could do anything though, a blast from one of the roofs went flying at him. Little Taffy tried to run over and pull him out of the way, but it was too late. Little Taffy went over to help him up, but she was hit from behind with a steam of blue electricity, and she was sent flying. She gripped her side to try and dull the pain, but it did nothing. Prince Thunderroni stood up, and turned toward her; when Little Taffy suddenly saw him standing next to her, her eyes widened in horror at the sight of Thunderroni's evil red and black eyes.

That was also when she realized she'd dropped the gun from the impact. It was too far out of reach to grab it. Little Taffy kicked Thunderroni in the stomach, and pushed him away, and tried to make a dash for the Ray Gun. As soon as her hand was just about to grip it, more blue electricity (from somewhere in front of her this time) engulfed her entire body. She screamed in immense pain, before falling unconscious.

The Toon Cog grinned, as he picked up the Ray Gun. The two Toon Cogs walked up and looked at him; he motioned for them to pick up the unconscious Toon lying on the ground. One of them (a horse Toon) picked her up, and slung her limp body over his shoulder, and started walking back toward the playground. Thunderroni followed behind, carrying the ray gun.

Little Taffy woke up sometime later on the ground, in a lot of pain. Her clothes were scorched from being struck with the blue electricity; she sat up and rubbed her head. She could hear laughter, mocking laughter all around her. Her eyes focused more clearly, revealing many Toon Cogs perched around her on piles of broken buildings, or in trees.

She stood up, expecting them to attack her at any moment, but they did not. She looked around at the once beautiful playground of Toontown Central. It was gray, bleak, no hope left anywhere. All the buildings were taken over by the Cogs, turned into either small factories or offices, or they were destroyed completely. Little Taffy felt sick, she wanted to break down and cry, but the sound of a familiar, mechanical voice made her refuse to do such.

"Bring me the traitor!"

Two large Cogs, a Mr. Hollywood and a Robber Baron, came up and grabbed her arms. They dragged her forward through the crowd. Little Taffy tried hard to struggle free, but she could not. She was thrown roughly to the ground in front of the V.P.

Little Taffy looked around and spotted a red duck Toon Cog holding the Toon ray gun. Thunderroni now looked like the rest of them; he wore the same gray suit, and had the same evil glint in his eyes. She had to get it back from him, but right now she couldn't.

The V.P. chuckled at the pathetic Toon, and Little Taffy gave him a hateful glare. She stood up, and clutched her side in pain, but said nothing; she just continued to glare hatefully at the V.P. Finally, she spoke, "So now what happens? I suppose you wish to make me into a Toon Cog again?"

"Not exactly… You see…" He then motioned for Prince Thunderroni to go get something. He came back holding a Toon by the collar of her shirt; it was Pink Cat.

The C.F.O, who was at his right chuckled a hollow laugh, "We wanted to make sure that before you're destroyed for good, that you see your annoying little friend become a Toon Cog."

Little Taffy's eyes widened in horror, she couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't, "If either of you touch one hair on her head, I swear you won't live to regret it!"

The V.P. held one of the Cog ray guns in his hand, and he pointed it at Pink Cat, but did not fire right away. Little Taffy's fear-filled eyes began to overrun with tears. She shouted pleadingly at the giant Cog, "No, please don't do this!"

"Ah, but you've given us no choice, Little Taffy." Spoke the C.F.O once more, "Had you not set us back a day, perhaps this could have been avoidable."

The Vice President smirked at the pitiful Toon, begging him to put the gun down. Little Taffy fell to her knees, and looked up at him, with the most pitiful pleading face she could; but it was in vain. The V.P. pulled the trigger on the ray gun, and the beam headed straight for Pink Cat.

Little Taffy tried to get up to run and pull her out of the line of fire, but she tripped over her own foot, and fell forward. When she looked back up, it was too late, "NOOOO!" she shouted. Warm tears that she'd been holding in all that time leaked endlessly from her eyes.

Little Taffy got up again, and ran to her friend, and pushed Thunderroni away from her. Pink Cat's limp body fell to the ground with a dull thud. Little Taffy shook her gently, trying to wake her up, hoping that maybe the ray gun had malfunctioned. Still Pink Cat did not stir; then Little Taffy noticed something odd. Pink Cat seemed slightly taller then Little Taffy remembered. Her hair was also darker, and her tail was not the same. The white tuft of fur had disappeared from the tip. Little Taffy could scarcely believe it, but it was true…

"T-this isn't Pink Cat…she's that Toon Cog look-a-like!"


	10. Ch 8: Funny Business part 2

After about four years, and having rewritten all of Chapters one through eight part one, Attack of the Toon Cogs is finally finished! Here is Chapter eight, Funny Business (part two). I'm almost sad to see this fan-fic finished, but happy, because now I can start the sequel. I own Little Taffy, the Toon Cogs, the ideas for the ray guns and the Cannon. my friend Nat owns Pink Cat, my friend Zach owns Thunderroni. and Disney owns Toontown, Flippy, and the Cogs.

**EDIT/UPDATE:** Too all fellow readers of AotTCs, I deleted this and reposted it to make sure I got your attention XD. I've gone back and changed quite a bit of this story, now it fits better with its sequal then it did before, so before you go reading this chapter any further, I suggest going to the beginning and reading it from there .

Woo, this one got a lot of rewriting XD;. Well let's get started. Pink Cat's explanation of getting away is different. The V.P. and C.F.O.'s tank treads are blown out, prohibiting movement to a crawl instead of what I originally had that no longer fits XD. After that the C.J. makes an appearance 8D (bringing with him references to moves in chess XDD injoke). He reveals that the other 2 Bosses are in big trouble about the weapons plans beforehand, which later leads to a trial after the hospital scene X3. When Little Taffy is hit by the Dip, Pink Cat in anger shoots out the V.P.'s eye with the cannon. A few lines in the hospital scene were changed, and after that the scene in the office with the President and the V.P. was changed to the trial in the newly constructed (but still being build) Lawbot H.Q. And there you have it X3.

* * *

Chapter 8

Funny Business (Part two)

Little Taffy's thoughts raced a mile a minute, and for a while her brain felt numb. Finally she snapped herself back to reality. The ray gun lay on the ground, having been dropped by Thunderroni after she'd pushed him to the side. Little Taffy quickly snatched it up off the ground, and aimed it in the direction of both Bosses. The Toons Cogs and the V.P. aimed their ray guns at Little Taffy should she fire at either of them.

"What did you do with my friend?!"

"I did nothing, apparently. That fake had me fooled as well. Where your friend is, I do not know."

"Liar…you know exactly where she is! Now tell me, before I blast you to pieces!"

"You move one step closer, and you'll regret those words, Taffy. Now, put the ray gun on the ground, and step away from it!" threatened the large Cashbot Boss.

Little Taffy gripped the ray gun with all her might; she didn't want to let it go. Though now, she had just about given up all hope. Her friend was long gone, probably skipped town; Thunderroni was now a Toon Cog, and everyone in Toontown Central was now the same. Once she was out of the way, that would be it for the rest of Toontown. She couldn't give up, she wouldn't give up; and that's when she remembered something. _How could I have almost forgotten the darn thing? _she thought.

She looked up at the C.F.O. and V.P., and gave a very small smirk, and set the ray gun down on the ground; but before she could reach of the inside pocket of her suit she noticed someone inching toward them through the crowd. She couldn't make out details but something seemed familiar about her.

Little Taffy kept her eyes on the strange Toon Cog, while making sure either the Chief Financial Officer or the Vice President noticed who she was watching. When the Toon Cog was a few feet from him, he/she shouted up at him, "Hey rust buckets!"

Both Bosses' attention was momentarily distracted by the small Toon Cog; they looked down at her and gave a menacing growl and said, "What was that?"

"You heard me; I called you both rust buckets!" The Toon Cog tipped her hat upward to show her face better.

"YOU!" shouted the V.P, "How did you get away?"

Pink Cat smirked at the V.P. and said smugly, "There's a funny story behind that actually, but I'll give you the short version. Simply put, the Toon Cog that tried to detain me underestimated my strength. I overpowered her, and switched places. You and the C.F.O. were so preoccupied with you little take over, it wasn't hard to steal her suit."

Both the V.P. and C.F.O. looked very stunned as the news sunk in. Little Taffy looked over at the Toon in disguise; realizing who it was; she gave a sigh of relief, and a devious smirk. She quickly reached for the inside pocket of her suit jacket, and pulled out a small remote control. It had five small square buttons, a little yellow dial, a small switch, and a short antenna extended from the top. She flipped the switch, and the cannon was rerouted to fire a counter shock wave (just like the small ray gun could) that would render the brainwashing of the Toon Cogs useless.

Little Taffy twisted the dial, and then pressed the largest of the buttons on the remote. A low humming was heard, and everyone's attention was drawn toward the Cannon. The attention of both Bosses snapped back to Little Taffy, "What did you do?!" shouted the C.F.O.

Little Taffy didn't say anything, but with the remote control, fired the Cannon up, and blasted some of the Toon Cogs with it. The others it didn't hit, they backed away in fright. The Toons stood up and rubbed their heads, and looked at themselves and each other, with disgusted looks because of the depressing solid gray suits.

Little Taffy gave a most evil grin at the other Toon Cogs, making her appear a little psychotic. The other Toon Cogs took one look, and dropped their guns, and started to run in fright. Little Taffy adjusted the controls some more, and fired the Cannon ray at more of the escaping Toon Cogs. They too, reverted to their original selves.

She adjusted the settings on it again, and the Cannon, (which was on tank treads) started moving like a remote controlled toy. Little Taffy steered the Cannon and fired until she was sure every Toon Cog had been changed back to normal. Then with another cold grin, she steered it right toward the V.P. and the C.F.O.

She fired it at their tanks, which caused the treads to explode, hindering their movement to a crawl. The C.F.O. hissed, and V.P. yelped out in pain, "Y-you shout our treads out!" The two Bosses looked at her and scowled, but also a hint of fear behind their eyes; for if the Cannon's reversal could do that, it could easily destroy them as well. Little Taffy maneuvered the tank at them again and had the two cornered. She hopped up on the Cannon, and glared down at both of them.

"Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you both to kingdom come!"

Neither answered, and both were reluctant to do so. Little Taffy's finger twitched, almost pressing the switch in anger for their quiet, non responsive attitudes. Suddenly, another loud rumbling sound caught the attention of everyone gather in what was left of Toontown Central Playground. A moment later, another Cog the size of both the Vice President and Chief Financial Officer rolled up behind them.

"Chief Justice…we were told your construction would not be completed before the invasion…" said the C.F.O. in a somewhat confused, yet awed tone of voice.

The large Boss that the C.F.O had called Chief Justice wore a dark blue robe, a large white wig, and an off-white blind fold around his eyes. Like his fellow two Bosses before him, he also was part tank, only the base on which his upper half was attached was made of wood (or at least appeared to be), and the shape of what appeared to be a hexagon. Her grip tightened on the remote; now there were three of them. The other Toons around them looked as fearful at the new arrival as she did.

The Chief Justice spoke up, answering the C.F.O, "True, you were informed this. However, has you little invasion not already begun?"

The Sellbot Boss looked at him, "Well, yes it has, but we assumed it would still be longer before you were complete."

The Chief Justice smirked, before glancing over at Little Taffy, his features hardening, "I must say, well played Toon. You, a pawn, pushed past the line of defenses to take the king in checkmate. You have won the battle today; however, it is but a small victory on your part, the game goes on. We'll take our leave shortly."

"Oh no, none of you are going anywhere!" Little shouted, shaking with rage, "Those two deserve to permanently have their circuits fried for what they've done!"

"I assure you, both of them will receive punishment in due time."

The Vice President and Chief Financial Officer's eyes widened at the remark made by their comrade. The V.P. spoke up, "Punishment, for what, we've done nothing wrong!"

"On the contrary, this little event was unauthorized, and the weapons plans you used were stolen, if I remember correctly. So you're both mistaken, you are at fault and will receive punishment for your wrongs."

Both could scarcely believe what they were hearing, and neither could Little Taffy. She didn't believe the C.J.'s words, "You're lying, what's to stop any of you from doing this again if I let you all leave Scott free?"

"You'll have another chance to get your vengeance another day, I assure you."

"I don't think so! You're all owning up to this right no…" before Little Taffy could press the button on the remote, she felt a hand grab her's stopping her previous action. Little Taffy's attention snapped to the Toon who had stopped her, "Pink Cat let my hand go…"she snarled, her voice reaching a dangerously low tone.

Pink Cat didn't budge, and Little Taffy growled at her menacingly, and shook her hand free of her friend's grip, "Why did you stop me?"

"The Chief Justice is right…let them go, and save the fight for another day."

"Let them go?!" Pink Cat, do you not see what they've done to Toontown? What they did to me? To all these Toons here, and what they would have done to the rest of Toontown; if we let them go, something even more dire could happen to Toontown!" Most of the Toons around them nodded in agreement.

"Little Taffy, if you blast them to pieces, you'll only prove one thing!"

"Oh yeah; and what might that be!?"

"That you're no better then either of them! Now I think you want your eyes to return to normal, don't you? That's probably only going to happen if you let this anger go! You may have freed your mind from Stonewall, but she's still controlling you partly. If you want her gone for good, I suggest you give me the remote, and let them leave."

Little Taffy continued to stare at her pink friend like she was talking to a mentally insane person. After many tense minutes, she turned to look at both of the Cog Bosses and said to them, "I swear to you, the next time we meet, you will pay for all the hurt and anguish you've caused me. Now, all of you go before I'm forced to make you leave…"

"Until we meet again then, Miss Taffy," smirked the Lawbot Boss, before he grabbed the backs of the suits of the other two Bosses, and proceeded to drag them back towards their Headquarters. Little Taffy waited a moment, before she turned to her friend, held an open hand out to Pink Cat, and she took the little black remote. She closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths, letting as much of the hurt go as she could, and when she opened her eyes, they had returned to normal. As Little Taffy and Pink Cat turned their back slightly to them to give each other a comforting hug, the V.P. managed to break free from the C.J.'s grasp.

"I have one more thing to finish here…" he said coldly to a surprised Chief Justice before he removed from the inside of his suit pocket another odd firearm. Only this one didn't transform Toons into Toon Cogs, this was loaded with something much worse. Dip, the only known way possible, that a Toon Can be killed.

"Sh-shoot out my treads w-will you…" he growled, choking back the immense pain still plaguing him, and fired it. He hoped to cause Little Taffy as much pain as she had caused him; but Pink Cat, however, saw him just out of the corner of her eye.

"Little Taffy, watch out!" Pink Cat shouted.

Little Taffy let go and stepped away slightly from her friend to see what Pink Cat was telling her to watch out from; when she saw what it was she froze in place. Pink Cat couldn't bare to see her friend dissolved; acting as fast as she could, she grabbed the front of Little Taffy's suit and tried to pull her as far out of the way as she could.

Though she did manage the majority of the Dip from hitting her friend, a portion of the toxic green paint thinner splashed Little Taffy on the right side of her face, part of her arm, and part of Pink Cat's left arm that had tried to pull her out of the way.

A few other Toons screamed and backed away, for some had splashed on the grass near them. Little Taffy screamed like someone was breaking her arm as part of her face dissolved into green paint on her gloved hands. Not much had hit Pink Cat's arm, enough to burn, but other then that she was fine.

Pink Cat looked horrified at her friend laying there on the ground, gripping the right side of her face, only to have it continue to turn to liquid in her hands. The Chief Justice was just as horrified. For not only was the accursed substance toxic to the Toons, but it was to them as well.

"You foolish dunderhead; why on earth would you bring that appalling mixture here? You could have killed anyone of us!"

"I brought it in case things got out of hand…" he frowned.

"That's not a feasible excuse to bring such a dangerous chemical into such a place as this!"

"That's what I told him, Chief; however, he insisted on it and there was no changing his mind after that," interjected the C.F.O.

Pink Cat listened to the Cog Bosses argue, as the words came out of their mouths, her anger grew and grew towards the Vice President until she could no longer hold it in. She shouted at them, "She spared you, and this is your thanks?!" Pink Cat looked at the remote in her tightly clutched fist, and pressed the button on it. The Cannon fired in the direction of the Sellbot, blasting out one of his eyes. He let out a mix between a yelp and a scream of pain as the sight in his left eye suddenly vanished.

The V.P. gave a surprised/frightened look with his one good eye at the angry Toon holding the remote, and held up his hands in defeat. Pink Cat held her finger close to the button once more in a threatening manner. The C.J nodded that they were leaving, and once again grabbed hold of the C.F.O. and V.P., and began dragging them away from the remains of Toontown Central. When Pink Cat was sure they was well out on their way, she turned to her friend, and kneeled next to her.

"Little Taffy, are you alright?" Pink Cat pulled her friend's hands away to look at her face. Little Taffy was crying from one eye, while the other one was completely gone, and the rest of the right side was dripping green paint everywhere. Her suit had protected most of her right arm, and it had only been slightly burned like Pink Cat's had.

Pink Cats stood up and looked around the crowd, which was now starting to slowly file away and said, "We need a doctor over here!" A few Toons came running over to aid the two. Little Taffy fainted before the two Toons could get to them from shock of losing her face.

A few hours later, Little Taffy was lying in a bed with her face and arm wrapped up so that the paint wouldn't be dripping everywhere, and Pink Cat was talking to a doctor, her arm bandaged as well, and Thunderroni was sitting in the corner next to her bed side. She sat up and everyone looked over at her, both concerned and happy.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Pink Cat asked

Little Taffy gave her a, you-got to-be-kidding-me expression and said, "No, I feel like I just washed my face in acid!"

"Don't worry, the Doc said once your face isn't all drippy anymore, it can be repainted, and you'll be as good as new!" Thunderroni said, trying to cheer his friend up as much as possible

Little Taffy smiled at him and then looked back at Pink Cat, "Has the V.P. shown up at all?" she asked.

Pink Cat shook her head, "No, he hasn't; but here's some better news, everyone's started reconstruction on Toontown Central. It's not looking to bad so far!"

Little Taffy sighed, her face still stung like hell and it didn't seem to want to go away. She wanted to see the V.P. be blown to pieces for the last time, the C.F.O. too, "That's good…I just wish I could get back at those two, though…"

"Don't worry about it, Little Taffy, you can another day, right now you should rest."

Little Taffy gave a sour look, but knew her friend was right. Pink Cat and Thunderroni walked away so she could sleep some more in peace. When they were out of sight range, Pink Cat hugged Thunderroni and said, "I'm glad this is all over."

Thunderroni was a bit dumbfounded by the hug, and tried to get Pink Cat to let him go. When Pink Cat realized what she was doing, she quickly let him go, and both their cheeks turned a bright shade of cherry.

Pink Cat could hear Natalie's chuckles inside her thoughts. Pink Cat rolled her eyes and thought, 'It means nothing, Natalie!'

"Right…" she said jokingly, to Pink Cat's displeasure, "Oh and I'd like to tell you this before I leave."

"What is it? Is it more teasing? If it is I…" Natalie cut her off.

"No, not that, I was thinking, I'd like to give you a new name; how does 'Pearl' sound to you?"

"Pearl…" She though for a moment and replied, "I like it!"

"Like what?" Thunderroni asked, for she had said 'I like it' out loud.

"My creator, she gave me a new name."

"Really; what is it?" he asked.

"Pearl," she replied.

"That is a nice name…man it's going to be different calling you that from now on…" Pearl gave him a small smile, and they both headed for the exit door.

Little Taffy sat in bed, contemplating, when she heard her own creator's voice, "I can't help thinking something's still amiss here…"

"Yeah…same…but we can worry about that later."

She nodded in agreement, "Anyway I can't stay long, if you need me you know what to do…See ya, Taffy!" with that she felt her creator's presence dissipate. She looked out the window and wondered about what her creator had said, was there something more to this? Would something else happen that she'd never see coming?

"I guess, only time will tell…" with that she closed her eye, and was soon sleeping soundly.

The V.P. and C.F.O. looked nervously around the large court room of Lawbot H.Q. waiting for the final verdict of the trial. The Sellbot was the more worrisome of the two. He was, after all, the one who'd take the blue prints from their Boss. He hesitantly looked over at him sitting across the room, half covered by shadows since not all the lights were still working properly yet.

The Bossbot's eyes shifted to him, and narrowed dangerously, and the Sellbot quickly looked away from him, unable to take the harsh glare of his superior. Finally, the jury members reentered the courtroom. Bigwig second-in-command 2-15-9 stood to state the jury's findings, "We the jury, find the Senior Vice President and Chief Financial Officer guilty of all charges against them."

The Chief Justice nodded, "Do the accused have any final statements?"

The C.F.O. and V.P. looked at each other, not sure what to say. There wasn't much they could say to that, but the Sellbot was willing to try anything, and spoke up, "Is there nothing we can do to get the charges dropped?"

A hollow laugh came from across the room from the Bossbot sitting in the corner; he got up from his seat and walked over to the Cashbot and Sellbot Bosses, "Now what makes you think you deserve to have the charges dropped? You went foreword with an unauthorized attack with weapons that were of my design that you stole from me during a meeting one day. How does that deserve forgiveness, V.P.?" he snapped with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Perhaps we could come to some sort of compromise, Sir?"

He looked thoughtful, "Just what sort of compromise?"

"Information on how the machine performed for a milder punishment,"

"Oh, but the punishment is not up to me, Vice President. I believe that is the Chief's jurisdiction, not mine."

The V.P. sighed, knowing he was right. He looked up at the C.J., "What say you then Chief Justice?"

The Lawbot thought for a moment before he spoke, "The punishment stands, Vice President, Chief Financial Officer you are both sentenced to 600 hours of factory work in your free times." The faces of both Bosses fell at the news. Having overwhelming amounts of paperwork some days was hellish without anytime to let their minds and hands rest. Not to mention, doing factory work was below that of a Cog Boss; it was demeaning.

Then the voice of their Boss caught their attention once more, "Although, I still would like a report on how the Cannon and firearms performed. And how you both returned to your Head Quarters in such a poor state; I'd like to know just how much of my plans you boys ruined…"

Both the Vice President and Chief Financial Officer both went into a detailed explanation of what had happened at the Playground hours before. When they had finished, there appeared a large devious smile on his face.

"Good, good, it doesn't sound like you've ruined it completely. The plan simply needs a few _minor_ adjustments. All of which will be taken care of in time."

With that, Chief Justice adjourned the Court. The V.P. and C.F.O. trudged back to their own Head Quarters, all the while wondering what their Boss could have possibly meant. However, they knew they would find out soon enough; neither of them was in a hurry to over take Toontown again anytime soon after what had happened.


End file.
